Love, Hate, and the Power of Revenge I: Captive
by SocialKween
Summary: When Starfire is whisked away by a barely known enemy, what can Robin do to save her? More importantly, how can he stop the budding romance between her and a certain kidnapper's friend? Which will rule: love, hate, or revenge? RobStar, RaeBB. FINISHED!
1. Captured

Disclaimer: Um, yeah, I don't own the Teen Titans. I think this is where I type this, but I'm sort of new, so I don't really know... but a new person wouldn't own an old show, would they? Just a thought. 

Captive

Prologue: Captured

"Titans, there's a warning down by the docks," Robin said calmly through the intercom. "Some kind of animal enemy... I'm not sure what. Come on down."

As the Titans walked toward him, all kinds of emotions came up. Beastboy shuddered angrily when he saw Raven, and vice versa (they had just gotten into a fight). Cyborg looked at Robin with envy, as he always did, because he wanted to be the Titans leader. Robin looked at Starfire longingly, because of his deep feelings of love for her. Starfire simply looked at everyone happily.

"So, who is this person at the docks?" Starfire asked Robin delightfully. She loved asking Robin questions and getting those serious, take-charge answers. She didn't know why, but she loved it when Robin was bossy to her.

"I don't know," he replied easily. He wasn't scared, because he knew it wasn't anyone especially bad (like Slade coming back). "Like I said, he's sort of like an animal, but I'm not sure. Let's go to find out."

As they left – Cyborg in his car, Robin in his bike, Raven and Starfire flying, and Beastboy as a pterodactyl – they weren't very prepared or scared. They were pretty much lazy at the moment and, thanks to their fights and lack of sleep, very off-guard.

"Ah, at last, the Teen Titans," said their latest enemy when they arrived. "Welcome to the docks. I am the Rough Coyote – and I do play rough." His catch phrase wasn't exactly threatening, but he looked extremely menacing. He really did look like a coyote, but he stood upright and was wearing a uniform with RC engraved upon it. His back legs were long and more like a man's, as were his front legs. His arms hung by his sides, with sharp claws that looked dangerous.

"We are not afraid of you," Starfire said in her angry voice, although she basically could care less. "However, we wish to know what it is that you want."

"What she said," Beastboy echoed. As usual, no one laughed.

"I don't really know what I want," he said after considering the question. "To be evil, I suppose. I was bored, you see, with just being normal. So I made a potion that turned me into this, and now my first task is to have the fame of having defeated the Teen Titans."

"So basically you want to kill us and have fame for doing it?" Robin asked.

"Basically, yes," he replied with a sinister smile. "And I will succeed. Because I play rough. Rough bullies always get their way, and I intend to."

"We shall not let you," Star said fiercely, becoming a little frightened by his flat plan. She struck some starbolts at him, but he dodged them easily. She glanced at Robin cluelessly, knowing her powers wouldn't work well.

"Don't worry, I've got him," Robin said with a reassuring smile. He dashed at Rough Coyote, and hit him with some bird-o-rangs. Rough Coyote stumbled, but he definitely wasn't down for good.

"Dude, why don't you just die?" Beastboy asked, clearly bored. "You remind me of this dumb, persistent animal dude from my video game."

"I see that the Teen Titans don't take me seriously," the coyote said easily. "That is quite easy to understand. But I need something that will show you just how powerful and dangerous I am..." he looked at each of the Teen Titans with a frown – what could he do? When his eyes met Starfire and Robin, he instantly saw the connection between them.

"And I have the perfect plan," he said with a sinister grin. He lashed at them with his claws creating a terrible red glow that knocked them all down and momentarily blinded them. Then he lassoed Starfire into his grip and darted off into the distance.

"He _is _a threat," Cyborg said pointlessly. "Dude, he took our girl."


	2. Meeting Philip

Disclaimer: Hi. I don't, um, own these guys. Except for Mel, only you haven't met her yet. Actually, or Philip. Or the Rough Coyote. That's about it. But I don't own any of the others, even though I wish I owned Silky!

One: Philip

Starfire was ignored when she cried for help until she entered the home of the Rough Coyote. It was actually a very nice home. RC had been a businessman before he changed, so she found herself looking into the eyes of a mansion.

When she entered "her headquarters," she saw someone waiting there. He didn't look anything like RC, but she sensed some kind of connection between them. He was very tall and quite handsome. He had longish blond hair and was extremely tan, and he wasn't wearing an itchy uniform like RC, but a tunic, pants and grayish cape (along with a sword). He looked like he fought often, and had the huge muscles to prove it. Still, he had the older, more worn-out hero effect then the Robin effect. He was like an olden days warrior, a charming look. He sat there on one of the sofas looking distressed and exhausted, and Starfire immediately wondered what was wrong.

"Whatever is the matter?" she asked him timidly when RC let go of her and left the mansion. "Might you have been captured by this coyote person as well?"

He looked up in surprise, as if he hadn't been expecting company. Especially not company as beautiful as her. "Um, no," he said, standing up. "Actually, I'm... I'm his friend," he said quietly. "But I'm not like him," he said quickly as Star started to back away from him. "I'm just a college mate."

"How should I be sure you are not?" she asked. She raised her arms as the eerie green glow came out of her hands. She held them aggressively at him. "I wish to get out of here. If you are not like him, you shall free me. If you are, we shall fight."

"I don't intend to do either one," he said, sounding a little pained. "I can't go against my master – I live here," he explained. "If I did anything like that, he'd kick me out for sure. Then I'd be on the street."

"You could stay with the Teen Titans," she suggested.

He shook his head. "You and I both know Robin and Cyborg would never let me into your T-Tower. But I don't mind. I understand."

"Then I shall fight for my freedom," she declared bravely.

"Please," he said with a shake of his head. "Though you are strong-willed and that is good, I do not think it is right of any levelheaded man to fight a woman. There may be some way to get out of here that does not involve my father or myself, you know. I just need some time to brainstorm."

She shook her head and lowered her hands. "You are not worth fighting," she said at last. "You seem very gentlemanly. Many people on my home planet Tamaran would greatly respect you." Just as she finished saying that, her communicator buzzed.

"Starfire?" Robin asked excitedly when she answered it. "You answered! Great!" he was practically jumping up and down. "We called for hours, but no answer. Did you turn your communicator off?"

"I did not," Starfire answered, just as excited, "but I think the Rough Coyote did."

"Oh," Robin said with his eyes narrowed, "I see." Then he said after a shake of his head, "Well, where are you? Are you hurt?"

"I am at the home of the Rough Coyote, but I do not know where that is. It is a huge mansion, though, I do know that much. And I am unharmed."

"Has he mentioned a ransom yet?" Robin asked.

"No, he has not," she answered. "I do not think he wants me for ransom... though I do not know what he wants me for. I only saw him for a moment, but now I am-"she paused, wondering if she should tell Robin about Philip. She knew he might take it the wrong way and be angry with her for befriending him. Still, she didn't want to lie to him. "-I am in good hands as of now, I believe," she finished uneasily.

"What do you mean?"

"His name is Philip. He is the friendly college mate of the Rough Coyote, but he wishes to help me become victorious. I do not fully trust him yet, but I believe he is of the good, um, status."

Surprised, Robin considered this. How could she trust the Rough Coyote's "friendly college mate" so soon? And was he _really _a good guy? "Starfire, let me talk to him," he ordered. "I want to make sure he isn't a phony."

Nodding, she handed the communicator over to Philip, wondering how Robin would react. She sighed. She was glad Robin was worried about her, because she got very bubbly whenever he thought of her or talked to her. But if he did like her back, how would he take her being locked up in a mansion with Philip, the good-looking rich boy?

As soon as Robin saw Philip's face, he had the reaction Starfire had predicted: he instantly wanted her out of there. "Who... are... you?" he asked slowly, trying to keep himself from burning to death.

"Hey, man," Philip said coolly, and a little strangely for an olden-days warrior type of guy. "I always wondered what it would be like to talk to Robin. I'm Philip."

"I want you to let her out of there... now," Robin ordered hotly.

"Sorry," he said with a frown, "But I can't. If I did, my man would _kill _me. I'm trying to help her, though. We were just thinking of ways to get her out when you buzzed..."

"I don't care what your "man" will try to do to you," Robin said, sizzling. "Star is very important to us, and we want her back _now. _If you get her back to us, I swear we'll make sure you're safe from him."

"You don't get it," Philip said, sounding a little frightened. "He's really powerful now. He would find out in a second if I freed her. You can't get over here in a second. You don't even know where we are."

"And you had better tell me," Robin said.

To this Philip had no reply, but he was sweating fervishly. "I don't..." he started, but didn't know what to say. Luckily, Starfire smiled and gently took the communicator from him.

"Robin?" she asked quietly. "I do not know what was said in your talk, but he seems to be afraid. Please, Robin, he is doing what he can. You do not know him yet. He is not bad. I can see good in him."

"Starfire, I don't care how good he is inside right now." Robin shook his head, trying not to make it look like he was jealous. "He can free you, and he won't."

She sighed. She wished he were jealous, and she loved the tempting thought that he might be. But she wasn't the type to lead him on about her and Philip. "I don't trust Philip completely, either," she said quietly, so he wouldn't hear her. "But there is no one else who can help, and if you scare him off, what will we have left?"

He nodded. "I guess you're right," he admitted. "But I have a bad feeling about him, Star. Try to stay away from him."

She nodded, for she fully intended to. "I'm going to spend my captive time looking for a way out of here," she explained.

He smiled. "Don't worry, Star," he said coaxingly. "It'll turn out great. I promise." Just as she was warming up to this thought of being back in her purple room with Silky again soon, he said, "Would you put Philip on one last time?"

She nodded with a sigh. "Take care of Silky for me."

He smiled. "Of course," he said, rolling his eyes a little. "Bye, Star."

When Philip got back on, he said with a ferocious grin (too quietly to be heard by Starfire, of course), "What's wrong, Robin? Don't you want to tell me to stay away from your girl, or what?" He kept grinning, waiting for an answer.

Robin couldn't tell if he was serious or not, but even though Philip was laughing, he was extremely angry. Just then, Raven came on. "Not just him," she replied coldly. "We all do."

He laughed. "Chill, I was only joking. Star and I are just friends and always will be." But the gleam in his eye told Robin something more.

Read, people, and please review! I wrote both of those in the same day, okay? This is new but still REALLY COOL! Sneak peak of the next chapter:

"We don't have time to scan the whole area! This is Star. We need a brilliant plan. For her," Robin begged mournfully. "And me."


	3. Back At the Tower

Disclaimer: I may not own anyone besides Melanie and her Star Shack, but I really wish I could own & kill Star right now, then steal Robin. Of course, this being MY fanfic, I suppose I could... but I want to satisfy my reviewers, so no.

Two: Back At the Tower

"Robin, just calm down," Raven ordered levelheadedly. She knew how much he wished Starfire was back, but he was driving her crazy.

"This is all my fault," he said, shaking his head.

"Please," Cyborg said, rolling his eyes. "What is it this time? I suppose you bribed the Rough Coyote into kidnapping Star?" He shook his head. "Robin, you didn't do anything. It isn't your fault."

"Yeah, but I was so calm," he insisted. "I didn't doubt that he was easy. I thought he'd be a knockout enemy. But now..." he shook his head, letting out a stream of curses instead of finishing his sentence."

"Robin," Beastboy said immediately. "Please. It is not your fault, okay? Besides, would Star really want you cursing because you think it's your fault?" At Robin's hesitant silence, he smiled and said, "I thought so. Listen, I've got to, um, be somewhere. Catch you later, okay?"

"Wait," Raven said, holding out a hand and causing him to stand still. "Not so fast. Where are you going, Beastie?"

"Um," he said quietly. "Over to the Melanie's Star Shack over on the beach. I, um, need to get some good seafood. I'm starving."

"WHAT?" Robin cried angrily. "Starfire is captive and being possibly manipulated by a rugged swordsman and you are thinking of FREAKING SEAFOOD at a time like this?" Only unfortunately what came out was a little different than 'freaking...'

"Yes, okay?" Beastboy asked. "I know it's a change from tofu, but..."

"I thought you've been seafood," Cyborg and Raven both said at once, grinning at each other for pointing out the obvious.

"But I'm good enough to not be killed by seafood-makers," Beastboy replied testily. "Now I am going to go, and you are going to keep up this dumb search for Star that won't work. I'll try to brainstorm while I'm there."

"But-" Raven started, trying to figure out more.

"Just let him go," Cyborg ordered calmly. "Probably just has a crush on a waitress."

"I've got my sensors scanning the entire area for something alienate or otherwise unusual. So far the only things they've picked up are BB and us. No sign of star anywhere."

"Of course there isn't any sign of her," Raven said easily. "Starfire is being held captive by a rough enemy. He's smart enough to try to block you from finding her. And she could be anywhere on the planet."

"We don't have time to scan the whole area! This is Star. We need a brilliant plan. For her," Robin begged mournfully. "And me."

Cyborg and Raven both looked at Robin sympathetically and enviously – the latter for different reasons. Cyborg was just envious that he was the Titans leader, and he still had time for love. Raven, the deepest, darkest inner Raven, was jealous that he had love.

"Okay, listen," Raven said. "Star said she was at a huge mansion. Let's just look for one – there aren't that many in Jump City. And if we find one, just search it. We're the Teen Titans. If anyone doesn't let us search their house, then we'll know it's them. Who doesn't open up to us?"

Robin nodded. "Fair enough," he admitted.

"Yeah," Cyborg agreed. "And if we happen to pass a certain Melanie's Star Shack, maybe we should go in and have some green starfish for a snack."

He and Raven got to making fun of Beastboy, but when they turned back to Robin to start the search, they found him over in the kitchen. They gasped at what they saw.

There was Robin – Teen Titans leader – huddled in the corner, practically shivering, and lost in thought. That wasn't the most shocking part. Because on one side of him was a bottle of mustard that he was "drinking," and on the other side of him was a big, fat tofu sandwich that Beastboy had made earlier that day.

"Robin," Raven said softly. "I think we should go now."

He nodded. "Oh yeah, right. The search. Well, maybe we should take a break first and stop at the star shack place."

Cyborg nodded. "We could all use a break."

But when they arrived, they couldn't believe it. Because there was Beastboy, paying for his food, and hugging a redheaded waitress goodbye. She was looking sympathetic, as if she had been listening to his problems for a long time.

When they reached him, he blushed and said, "Oh, this is Melanie. She's a, um, friend of mine."

To each other Cyborg and Raven said, "Things are getting weirder and weirder without Star. Who would've thought a clueless alien girl would hold things together?"

Robin, on the other hand, shook his head. "Starfire is no clueless alien girl. Now let's go and save her, before it's too late."

So, guys, how'd you like it? There IS a way to answer that, you know. You just have to review! I'm going to give you a nice taste of the next chapter, but reviews make me go faster! Thanks, solodancer789, for reviewing. You can always mention my story to friends and have them review!!! Here's from next chapter:

"Maybe they aren't coming for you, Star," Philip suggested sadly. "How hard can a shadowy mansion be to find, after all?"


	4. Connections

Disclaimer: I am really sick of these, and I do have a life, so I don't have that much time on my hands. Maybe that's why my chappies might be a little short. Anyway, IDOTT. That is what I will use from now on. It means I don't own the Teen Titans.

Dedication: I am dedicating this to solodancer789, who as of now is my only reader :(. Or, at least, reviewer. If you are really nice, you might mention my story to some of your friends??? Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter Four: Connections

**Titans Tower:**

Robin frowned as he looked outside. They had been searching for a while now, and still nothing. He had sort of gone mental the day before (A/N: yes, SD, he had gone a little mental, and the mustard was because he was missing Star and her strange mustard-love), and was better now. But he was still depressed.

Once again, Beastboy was off with his new friend, Melanie. She seemed basically like his other crushes, only she seemed to be nice to him. Unfortunately Raven was unsure of this newfound friendship...

..._But why do I distrust her so much?_ She thought strangely. _I haven't even spoken to her, and she's been all but mean to Beastboy..._

_Yes, but you know why you don't trust her. Beastboy is funny, admit it. And cute, sweet, sensitive..._

_No! Go away! I can't be a proper Titan with these stupid thought pouring in my head! Melanie is FINE! Beastboy can be her friend if he wants to! See what I care!_

_But that's not true. Besides, you're jealous of what Robin and Starfire have. You want that. Robin's the Titans Leader, Raven. And he's in love. You certainly can be, too._

_No, I can't. Robin's powers are different than mine. I don't-_

_I don't need excuses. Just tell me why you're feeling this way. If you don't like Beastboy, I mean._

_It's because of Terra, I guess. He was just so sad... Melanie could be the same way._

_Slade doesn't own some dumb seaside reastaurant owner, Raven. She doesn't even have any powers. How could she do anything to hurt him?_

_You know what I mean._

_Then think over our little talk, yes? Seems like jealousy to me..._

**The Mansion:**

Starfire had spent the last few days avoiding everyone, including the Titans and her communicator. She just wanted some alone time. She wasn't sure about her feelings for Philip. She felt sorry for him, and yet he seemed like a child whenever her thoughts turned to the godly Robin.

She couldn't let Robin go, but how would she ever be able to forget Philip? After all, she was Starfire. She naturally wanted to help people. And how could she forget this poor warrior who was stranded up with a madman who basically forced him to stay there?

She sighed as she walked back into the main room. As she figured, Philip was waiting for her in there. She tried to ignore him, but he pushed to talking.

"Starfire," he said warmly. "Please, have you spoken to your friends? I thought the Titans would be able to get you out of this by now."

"Your friend is a madman, Philip," she explained with a shake of her head. "Mad, but he is still very smart. He is, as Beastboy says, 'An Evil Genius.' How am I to know? Perhaps he has cast a spell on this mansion to make it invisible. Or perhaps it looks like a glorglog. Or perhaps a simple negathia." From there her words became more and more frantic, as well as more and more anxious. She seemed so mad she could be cursing.

"Maybe they aren't coming for you, Star," Philip suggested sadly. "How hard can a shadowy mansion be to find, after all?"

"My friends would not abandon me like that," she insisted. "They-"

"But they were at the Tower when you picked up, weren't they? Maybe they've been lounging around there the whole time. Look at the connections, Star. Not to disappoint you, but maybe you've got this one with just you and me."

**Melanie's Star Shack:**

"I'm so sorry, BB," Melanie said sympathetically. "I hope you find your friend."

"Yeah, he agreed. "But there's one other thing. I just... I think I'm in love with someone." He knew she wouldn't be offended, because he had seen her kissing her own boyfriend, Jake, plenty of times. They were just friends, and he came to her for advice. He just didn't want the Titans to think of it as more.

"Who?" she asked, instantly interested. Melanie was a total gossip.

"Raven," he replied grudgingly. "It's sort of dumb, but I just get that feeling when I see her, you know? Like I would kill for her to laugh at one of my jokes."

"I see," she said, nodding. "Well, don't do anything big for a few days. Just cut low on the jokes, and cool it on the tofu. See if she misses any of it. Then tell me how she acts to that."

"Right," he said. "So, can I give you any advice?"

"Well, there is one thing that's been haunting me for a while..." she paused, then continued. "It's my sister. She left the family to fight and live on her own, because our parents were sort of abusive. I left my powers alone, and started a normal life. But I hope she's safe, and wonder what happened to her."

"Well, what's her name?" Beastboy prompted. "We might be able to track her down."

"Sure, that'd be great," she said with a smile. "I really miss her. But I haven't seen her since we were kids. Her name's Terra."

**Me:**

Ooh, you hate me, don't you? Or at least the one reader of mine? LOL. Anyway, I present you with your first major cliffhanger. Will Starfire believe Philip, or will she continue in her love for the loyal Robin? And will BB lose another friendship, or is Terra's sweet sister different?

PS: This may sound dumb, but I really don't get how you put in a profile by your name and I really want to!! You know, you're free space and stuff? SD, could you tell me how in your review? Or any other R&Rer, if there is anyone else? Thanx, you're all so sweet! Luv ya!

PPS: The weekend is over, and I'm kinda busy during the week (I do dance, too!). So you might have to wait until next weekend for the next chappies...


	5. Lonely, Sick, and Full of Shock

Ummm ya, I just realized that it is Saturday, and I have a whole other day for my next chappie! So I hope you survived the cliffhangers, my two loyal R&Rers! Thanks solodancer789 (as usual), and thanks to my newest reviewer, Princess Angel Rose. Maybe with you 2 my ff will spreak like wildfire! (well maybe not but it's a nice thought)

Anyways I am pretty depressed because I have a really sick relative and it is sad, but don't worry, it won't affect my writing TOO dramatically. Just a warning, if anyone gets sad, it's not going to turn out bad. My ff, I mean.

Disclaimer: IDOTT (ooh this is going to save time isn't it? Well it wont if I keep putting crap after it but maybe I wont and maybe I will....)

Chapter Five: Lonely, Sick, and Full of Shock

**The Mansion:**

Starfire wasn't doing so well. She was sickened by the thought that Philip could be right, but how would a frightened college mate be manipulative of her? She was being overcautious, but she was worried that he could be on the Rough Coyote's side of all this...

Lately she had been worse for wear. She refused to wear any of the offered clothing, worried that "They might be some form of ooze-monter that can kill me when I do not expect it" (A/N: Get it? Ooze-monster like from the Kitty episode!). She was starting to get dirty and smelly, and her emerald eyes were losing their eerie glow. Her red hair hadn't been brushed in days, and she was slumping more than at all usual.

When Philip saw her the next morning and said, "Listen, Star. I'm really sorry about what I said yesterday. It's just that I don't know your friends, and I don't really trust them. I didn't know what to think. But I'm sure they're looking for you." She could tell that there was a hint of unsureness he was putting in there on purpose.

"You do not sound like you believe this," she said angrily. "I have no reason to trust you, besides that. You have done nothing good to me at all. You have not been bad, but that does not mean you have been good. I-"

"Star." He looked at her calmly, his deep blue eyes looking a little confused (A/N: I don't think I've mentioned what color his eyes were before. If I said they were a different color, then now they are blue. But I doubt it, because I think blue eyes are ALWAYS the prettiest, except on rare occasions). "Are you sure this is you?"

She nodded. "Of course this is me. This is the real me, and I'm angry and confused and hurt and sad and..." she trailed off, a tear falling down her cheek.

_This is not the real me at all, _she thought sadly to herself. _I never act like this._

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, rising and walking over to her. "I swear I don't mean for any of those emotions to reach you. And especially I don't want you to cry." He shook his head. "Then I can't see your beautiful eyes."

Even though she was angry with him, Starfire couldn't help but think, _Robin never said my eyes were beautiful. _So when Philip drew in closer to her, all she was thinking about was how much she wished Robin had said that. So when he slowly kissed her, she didn't realize that it was HIM kissing her. All she felt was Robin.

That was probably why she didn't even notice when her communicator buzzed from the seat nearby. And she also didn't notice when Philip reached over and pressed "answer" on it. When Robin's face appeared, though, seeing her kiss him – that was when Starfire realized who she really was kissing, and how bad this could be.

**Me:**

I really want to end this chapter right here, but I really get it. I mean, come ON, right? That was way too short. But I'm not gonna go to Robin's feelings till next chapter! Aren't I mean? But don't worry, I'll fill you all in on the whole Terra thing. But this was another great cliffhanger, wasn't it? I am finally learning the joys of cliffies! When I'm writing them of course. I dread it when I'm reading it. So the ground (this is after the cliffy) will come when you all (my three wonderful reviewers as of now, my sister started too) R&R this chappy. Well, unless I get really bored and decide to just write it anyway. But on with the story.

**Melanie's Star Shack:**

"Terra?" Beastboy asked, his heart lurching up a mile in his insides. "As in blond, rock-controlling Terra?"

Melanie brightened a lot. "That's her," she replied excitedly. "I had no idea anyone knew her! Please, do you know where she is right now?"

"Well..." he stuttered, not knowing what to say. "Terra met us one day, and we were friends. Then she betrayed us. But then in the end she did the right thing and saved us, so we're all straight."

She smiled. "I'm terribly sorry to hear that she ever betrayed you, of course, but I'm glad she turned out good. But my little sister Terra, saving the Teen Titans?"

"Well, see, ma'am," Beastboy said with a frown, trying his hardest to help, "she helped us beat a very powerful enemy." Melanie's excited look didn't disappear. "It was so hard to beat him that, well, we couldn't have done it without her help. That's because she, well, she turned to stone that day, Mel. I'm so sorry, but Terra passed away."

All of a sudden, a faint white glow surrounded Melanie as she coughed on her milkshake in surprise. "Terra... she's dead?" she blinked, and he blinked back. "Hamana chrinstato lurchintas currinatistkas!" she whispered, and repeated it over and over. Then she looked at Beastboy, her eyes glowing white, and said, "I'm going to find her."

(A/N: I could just stop it here, but I figure my StarRobPhilip was so intense that I'll spare you the cliffy and explain A LITTLE)

"How? I mean, what will you do?"

"Bring her back to life," she said simply. "After all, that is my gift."

Gasping, Beastboy nodded. "I'll come," he said, staring in disbelief at the mutantlike girl.

**MEMEME:**

Wow. Even with the explaining, that was still a major cliffy. I'm sorry, I promise, and it was an accident! But it's late and I'm kinda tired... anyho, I promise I'll totally give you some BBRae fluff later. I just really want to get Terra back into the picture in order to get Ra-

Whoa. I can't tell you my brilliant plan! Review, though, and I might...

My dear reviewers, tell your friends!!! Spread it! I really love sweet, kind reviews! And yo solodancer, you have not reviewed my chappy 4 yet as I type this!! I am typing this because Princess did, but no worries, I still luvs ya! Just R&R this chappy and prepare yourselves for the exciting next one! It will hav a BUNCH of RobStar (well, not exactly fluff, but you know, feelings of fluff, just not to each other, or maybe... I haven't written it yet, we'll both find out), and a BUNCHY BUNCH BUNCH as in MEGA BUNCH of BBRae. I used to hate them, but now I love them!

It's weird, because I never saw myself being that interested in this stuff. But I LOVE it! I might even write sequels to this, and then a Gilmore Girls and maybe an Inuyasha or a 7th Heaven, or maybe even a Harry Potter (but wtf is up with those SeverusHermione ones? EEW my sister is writing one of those I think, don't tell). I love you all and especially the makers of for making it possible! Yay! Expect fluff next, ppl, lots of fluff! Oh, and a perdy long chappy 6. Oh, bcuz I don't feel like sleepin,' here's a tiny weedle sneak peak of the next one:

_Control yourself, Raven. BB doesn't like her anymore, duh._

_Yes, but why do you care so much, Raven?_

Excited? I am!!! R&R! This is my longest chappy yet! Erm, I think.


	6. Green Monster Jealousy

OMG, I cannot believe how many sweeties have been reviewing me! I thought I would get like nil, but you are all so NICE!!! For that I am giving you this chappie sooner, even though I might still do a few cliffies... anyways, it's pretty long, so enjoy yourselves! And I'm not going to dedicate it to anyone cuz I couldn't possibly choose, but I will put ur names at the end!!!

Solodancer789 – You're welcome for clearing up the insaneness stuff, I just realized how funny that was, too... and thanks for telling me how to make the profile thing, but Princess Angel Rose told me too!

Princess Angel Rose – Thanks again for telling me, and for not calling me dumb! Oh, and for reviewing, I always love to have a new reviewer (especially since you were my 2nd reviewer)

Everyone else who R&Red: I love you, and thanks for doing it, but I want to start the story, so like I said, I'll put ur names at the end!

Disclaimer: I'm too excited and happy to use it the short way, so here: I-D-O-N-O-T-O-W-N-T-H-E-T-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-S. Wow, that was hard. Only for you, my beloved reviewers!!!

Okay, so I'm gonna go to Robin/Star/Philip first because my first and (maybe) favorite reviewer, solodancer789, can't wait to see Robin's reaction... then'll we'll get to the strangeness of Mel. Oh, my wondrous reviewers, THANKEE!

Chapter Six: Green Monster Jealousy

Robin couldn't believe it. He really couldn't. Star, _his _girl, making out with someone other than him? He just had never invisioned this happening. And sure, he wasn't her boyfriend or anything. Yet. But he was still offended and angry. He didn't know how to respond.

Seeing Robin pulled Starfire out of her trance. Realizing her mistake, she pulled away from Philip and glared at him angrily. Then she picked up the communicator and whispered, "Friend Robin! I, er, was not doing what your eyes have told you. I was only-"

"Are you sure, Star?" Robin interrupted, trying not to whimper. "Because if you don't mind me saying, you and Philip were going at it pretty hard."

She definitely couldn't yell at Robin for more than one reasons, and besides that, she didn't want to. But she was almost excited, seeing Robin jealous. Or maybe just angry, angry that she had been kissing a possible enemy... hoping it was not the latter, she replied, "I am most definitely sure. Philip was having the sorry feelings for me when I told him of my troubles, and it just sort of happened. But it was a mistake, and I wish it did not happen."

He could sense the honesty in her voice, and was relieved, but he still wanted Philip to burn in Hell. "Well, what _are _your troubles, Star? I do care, I've just been busy searching."

"Yes, busy," she nodded. "I understand. But I was only saying how I wanted to be free." She didn't want him to know about her sad emotions, so she left that out, but he didn't notice.

"If you're sure," he said uneasily. "Anyway, we're falling to pieces without you. We're looking as much as we can. I'm back at the docks right now."

She smiled and blurted out, "So you really are searching?"

"Of course," he said in surprise. "How could you ever doubt that, Star?"

"I just..." she narrowed her eyes. "Philip may have put some ideas of badness in my head. But I am glad you are partaking in the searching of me."

He melted at her sweet, innocent voice. Even though he saw her dirtiness, she still looked godly to him. He was going to talk to Philip, he really was. But he felt bad about making poor Star feel worse. Plus he wanted to end it on good terms with her sweet innocent voice ringing in his head: _But I am glad you are partaking in the searching of me. _"Well, is that all, then?" he asked her instead.

"Do you not wish to speak with Philip?" she asked brightly. Philip may still be her friend, so she didn't want the two to fight.

He sighed. "Nah," he said. "Just tell him if he hurts you at all, I'll kick his... erm, butt," he finished with a grin. (A/N: Robin reallly wants to kick his ass right now, but he wants Star to see him in a good light, not a dirty one.)

"Of course," she said, giggling happily. She couldn't believe it! Such great words to hear from Robin! They might not be words of jealousy, but they worked for her...

"Good-night, Starfire," he said quietly. "Hopefully this will be your last night away from us." _And me, _he thought to himself. (A/N: Okay, guys, this is the end of the RobStar fluff. Aren't you proud of me? Just for you guys, I put an anti-cliffhanger! Anyway, there might not be as much BBRae fluff as I thought, but there should be plenty!)

(Another A/N: Um, if this next part seems a little bit distracted, it's because I'm trying to do homework at the same time, but being nocturnal, I can do must of it when my parents think I am in bed... I love being strange sometimes.)

"I don't know where she is," Melanie explained to BB. "But where did she die?"

He frowned. "Look, Melanie, I like you and all, but Terra and I, we had our differences. And she really hurt me and the others. Maybe we should just leave her, um, dead." It hurt him to say this to her sister, but he really didn't want Terra alive.

"No!" She insisted. "_Hamano Chrinstato Luranintas Currinatitkas!"_ This was her searching/reincarnating spell, apparantly.

As she searched for Terra's death spot, BB called Raven and told her about Terra coming back. "Raven?" he asked urgently.

"What is it?" she grumbled, trying hard to control her emotions.

"It's Melanie. From the Star Shack, you know?" she nodded, silently cursing Melanie for any possible relationships. "Well, she's Terra's older sister, and she's trying to bring her back to life, Raven. We need to do something. Fast."

She sat up immediately. _Terra? _She thought angrily. _She can't come back! _"You're right," she replied quickly, almost too quickly. "We need to leave the dead in their place, I mean," she covered quickly, much to BB's disgust.

"Oh," he said. "Yeah, that would make the spirit of the world change or something, wouldn't it?" he asked, obviously crestfallen.

"Um, yeah," she said, wanting to make it at least a little better. "Thanks for telling me... I know it must have been hard, if you think about, you know. Her. When she _was _alive."

He smiled, really touched by this answer. He definitely wasn't expecting it. But did this mean she liked him back, or that she just wanted to be nice because she knew how bad he felt? "Well, um, come as soon as you-"

Just as he was saying this, his communicator went blank and a black raven appeared in front of him. She turned back into Raven with a nod. "-can," he finished in surprise. To his surprise, (A/N: I used that word twice in – well, whatever, lets just get on with it) she actually smiled. It was a far cry from laughing, but still. It was also a far cry from smacking him.

"Well, where is she?" Raven asked impatiently.

"Um," he said, and turned around. But Melanie was already muttering the spell and Terra's shape was slowly being formed. Raven sent her black blob (A/N: what else should I call it? I have no clue what that stuff is) over to the figure and tried to stop it. But the blackness came back and hit her square in the chest, pinning her to the ground.

Beastboy gasped and ran over to help her, but it was practically glued to her. "What did you do to her?" he spat at Melanie. "I can't believe I thought you were my friend!"

"I am," Melanie whispered, seeming crushed. "I haven't used my powers in such a long time... Terra is controlling me, and I can't stop her!"

He gasped. "Just stop her!" he cried in despair. He wanted to stop Terra, help Melanie, and help Raven at once. He turned himself into a giant octopus and pulled Melanie over to him while still trying to wake Raven, but Terra was standing there. At first he wanted to run up, to hug her, to kiss her. But then he remembered her betrayal and turned to Raven.

Terra shook her head. "I thought you loved me, Beastboy," she said sadly. "Why do you turn away from me?"

"We all move on," he replied in the most mature way he had ever spoken. "I moved on from you. And I don't think Raven will betray me."

Little did he know, Raven heard him. With that ounce of strength, she became strong.

_Control yourself, Raven. BB doesn't like her anymore, duh._

_Yes, but why do you care so much, Raven?_

_He doesn't like her. He likes YOU._

_Yes, but answer my question._

_You. Beastboy chose YOU. Over her._

_But why do you care?_

_Because I love him._

_I thought so._

_Wait, no I don't! I must control my emotions!_

_You've never tried being in love, Raven._

_So?_

_So you won't break anything. Love is good. It will help you._

_Maybe..._

_So wake yourself up, Raven. You can look him in the eye._

_I want to..._

_You can._

And she did.

But when she did, it wasn't Terra that Beastboy was looking at. It was her. The black blob was gone, but Raven's gothic outfit was replaced by a golden one, as well as a tiara, and a diamond necklace...

...The things she had been given when crowned a Princess.

**Me:**

I know, I know, I'm so sorry, another cliffhanger. But I had to end it somehow. But I didn't leave a cliffy on the RobStar, okay? That's good, right? And there was a lot of fluff, like I promised. So review!!! All of you! And the other readers!

Tomorrow is Monday, and I'll work on Chappy Seven then, and maybe get it done sometime in the week. But don't expect eight or nine until next weekend. I can't let this website control my life, you know!!!

Luv ya all,

SocialKween


	7. Unexpected Birth and Death

No, this title is not referring to Terra, just so you know. She's already BEEN born, geniuses. Anyway, I forgot to thank people last chapter like I said I would. You know, for R&Ring? I'm in bed right now (nocturnal, remember?) and can't find your names, so I'll try as hard as I can to remember to mention/thank you all at the end of this chapter.

Hey, Love-lost grl, whoever you are, I noticed I'm on your favorite author list. I'm touched and that's great, but please review! It would make me happy! I write better when I'm happy.

Dedication: This is for my sister, meangenius. Even though you're as mean as Blackfire sometimes, thanks for convincing Dad to take me to see the Incredibles! That was the greatest, most hilarious movie!

Disclaimer: IDOTT. So there. If you want to sue, just look back a few chappies, you evil lawyer. My REAL readers already know what that means!

Seven: Unexpected Birth and Death

"Um, Raven?" Beastboy asked in surprise. "Would you mind telling me why you're, um, like this?" he prompted.

"I..." What should she say? She didn't want to be known as a Princess by anyone! "I guess my powers changed when they hit Terra. I don't know how this happened."

"Stop your foolish talk," Terra ordered, a strange tone to her usually bright voice. "Raven was a Princess on the planet Quashill." (A/N: Just made that up. It's pronounced Quas-hill, not Quash-ill.) "Deal with it. Now, sister, find a certain Slade. We're got another birth to make." Not knowing the danger of this, her sister nodded easily.

"We'll get back to the planet Quasimodo later," Beastboy said in surprise, "but Melanie, don't you dare bring black the Slade she's talking about, okay? He's the pure evil that caused her death in the first place!"

"Sister, do not listen to him. HE killed me. He thought I had fallen in love with Slade, and got jealous. Then he killed Slade, and me out of anger. Now let us go! I need to speak with Slade before they do."

"Bull," Raven said angrily. "Beastboy did help kill Slade, but only because he is a terrible criminal who really had to go. And he did NOT kill Terra."

"I believe my sister," Melanie admitted, sounding a little sorrowful toward the two. "After all, how did Terra die if that is true?"

Raven didn't even give Beastboy a chance to talk, but glared instead and said, "She held up the cave to save us, okay? She died of her own free will, to save us. We were thankful, of course, but she had betrayed us so much more. Even if she died protecting us, we couldn't trust her. Now you can see why," she finished protectively (of BB).

"Yeah," Beastboy agreed, sticking his chin out.

"Terra would not commit suicide," Melanie replied, as if in a trance. "I know her that well already." She smiled. "No, I believe I shall give this Slade his life back." And with that, she nodded to the two dumbfounded Titans and left.

"So," Beastboy said, narrowing his eyes at Raven. "Thanks for defending me like that, it was unexpected. But after we call Raven and Cyborg and freak them out and we all go find Slade, please do me the honor of explaining this Princess thing."

(A/N: I know, I know, I'm so sorry. I was going to explain the Princess thing, but there's so much going on!!! Anyway, the next chapter will be devoted to Raven and her whole strange Princess thing.)

**The Mansion:**

"Might you know where your college friend is at the current time?" Starfire asked uneasily, pacing back and forth in the main room. She hadn't spoken to Philip since he'd kissed her, so he looked up in surprise at hearing her voice.

"Oh," he said. "Um, no. He's not at the house much anymore."

"Might you know where he is, then?"

"I don't know," he replied with a shrug. "And Star, about yesterday." He glanced at her with sorrow, but she couldn't decipher truth in his eyes. "I'm so, so sorry. I was just jealous of what you and Robin had. I wanted him to be jealous, too. And to feel love."

Again, Star imagined Robin saying this about her and Philip, and it melted her heart. Then she remembered what had happened before, what her Robin beliefs had lead her to... _But how can Philip express himself so easily while Robin cannot? _She thought sadly. _Perhaps he does not feel the same way as me._ "Had?" she asked in surprise out loud after realizing what Philip had just said.

"Well," he said unsurely. "Isn't Robin, um, angry with you? And were you ever, ahem, together? I mean, didn't he hang up on you, or something? I figured that was why he didn't want to talk to me yesterday."

"No," she said with a smile. "Robin and I are not quarreling. He has become stronger. HE did not wish to speak with you," she explained.

Just then, her communicator buzzed. "It's Terra," Robin said immediately when she answered. "Beastboy's friend brought Terra back to life, and now Slade's alive, too. You need to watch your back, Starfire," Robin ordered in that loveably bossy tone.

"Of course," she said, half of fear and half of love.

"Well, that's all, I guess," Robin said. "We're going to go find him. Just watch yourself." _Oh, _he thought to himself, _and I love you. _He gazed into her emerald eyes. Even without their bright glow, they were still gorgeus.

"All right, then," she responded, thinking, _Oh, I wish you loved me. _"Bye, then, Robin, for now," she finished.

She and Philip continued their conversation – until they walked into the kitchen...

...Only to find the Rough Coyote dead...

...And above him, knife in hand, was Slade.

**Me:**

Bum bum bum! Excited, are we? I know I am! This wasn't INCREDIBLY long, but it took me until one in the morning on Sunday/Monday, and then a pretty long time typing it up today. Of course, some of the late-night stuff was done on homework, but...

Well, we don't need details. I think cliffhangers are just a part of me. Like a natural talent, or something, that I don't even need to TRY anything with. It's fun for me, but I really do pity you. Oh, and I just remembered, I was going to post my faithful reviewers names here and tell them how much I appreciate them!!!

Blonde shadowcat: Hi. Yeah, sorry about the whole Princess thing. Like I said, I'll clear it up next chapter. Be sure to keep reviewing, and thanks for reviewing so far!!!

Solodancer789: You are so nice. And my favorite reviewer, who started on my first chapter and has been loyally reviewing ever since!

Warprince2000: Um, why did you put the exact same review for both chapters? It was kinda weird... but anyway, thanks for reviewing! Don't stop now!

Meangenius: Hi, sissy! Umm, yo back to you. Thanks for reviewing and not making fun of it... and for the Incredibles! Oh, and ta ta to you, too...

Princess Angel Rose: Thanks for reviewing, and you're totally sweet about it. But don't stop! You stopped! Review all my chappies, I won't think you're weird or anything!

Okay, guys, I only expected like one person, and I got like five, which is great. But would you mind telling some friends or something? Reviews make me happy! Anyways, don't forget, Love-lost grl, I am onto you. Don't be too lazy to review this time!!!

Love you all (or at least evry1 who reviews without flames),

SocialKween


	8. Flight From Azerath

Ok, before I write a single other chapter, I would love to give up a shout-out to misundersoodgrl. I'm sorry! I saw your reviews just now, only I didn't see them earlier, because I was looking under the wrong section... oh, whatever. Anyway, sorry I didn't answer any of your questions, and sorry I didn't mention you in my reviewers list thingy. Yes, I know it is a copy of Star, but I needed an attraction for Beastboy. And about the communicators... I'm wrong, you're right, but let's just say the locator doesn't work in the mansion, okies? Also, I'm going to R&R your story ASAP, I promise, but I'm really busy right now between this, homework, and extracurriculars.

Princess Angel Rose: It's a deal, and sorry about your bad reviews. I thought the stories you wrote that I read were good! I might not be able to R&R all of yours or anything any time soon, plus I'm not that religious, but I'll read your Teen Titans ones, and I'll check out your Bible ones, even though I might not get them. I also encourage my readers to read her stories!

Warprince2000: Ah! Thanks for liking it and all, but could you SAY anything ELSE?

Disclaimer: IDOTT, but can you give it to me as a present so I can earn lots of money and give my friends back all the money I owe them and then not be in debt? In fact, if I sold all the shows, I could go on a fun shopping spree, but... um, well, not the point. And I wouldn't sell all of them, because some of them are way cool.

Dedication: This one's for warprince2000. Maybe if I suck up to him (I think it's a him, anyway...), he'll write something besides, "Cool story! Can't wait to see what happens it the next chapter (Update soon Plz)." Maybe I'll get all that plus a "Thanks for the dedication."

Eight: Flight From Asarath (A/N: This chapter is to clear up the Princess thing)

Raven's POV/Third Person

_"Daughter, what powers could you possibly have attained at such a young age?" Daddy asked me exasperatedly._

_"I do have powers, Daddy! Look at these blackish powers! I can lift up many objects with them!" I chose to demonstrate, unfortunately, on his study table. This angered him a little, but I put it back right away._

_"Good," he said, a hint of fear in his voice. "You know one little trick, my little Dove. Still, it is a good start for someone so young."_

_I pushed a strand of my blond hair back, obviously completely excited to show him this. "But you see, that isn't all, Daddy!" I explained, a smile still branded on my pale face. "I can read your mind, too, I really can!" She scanned her father's mind for anything. "You... you're afraid. But not of a known enemy."_

_"HUSH!" he roared. "NEVER read my mind EVER AGAIN!" he ordered, his voice booming. He suddenly seemed to get a hundred feet taller, and I cowered in fear under his shadow. This was not my father! "Now leave my sight at once!"_

_I was shocked and hurt, but I did as he so obviously ordered and left his sight. He never uttered a word to me for three entire weeks._

_I was alone._

_I am alone._

"Um, Raven?" Beastboy asked timidly, trying to wake her. When her eyes opened, she saw the greenish teenager standing uncomfortably beside her bed. "What were you talking about, Rae?" he asked, a little flushed. "You know you're not alone here at the Tower. What kind of nightmare were you having, anyway?"

"Er," Raven said in surprise. "Sorry," she said, not answering his question but prompting a new one instead. "When did I fall asleep?"

"On the way back from that swampy place. The one with Terra, that was once the place where Slade was-"

"Okay," Raven interrupted softly. "Thank you. Listen, thanks for waking me, but we've really got to find Slade now."

"They did. Slade found Star at whatever mansion she was at. He murdered the Rough Coyote. Then he left and told the other two – Star and Philip – in this super-Terminator-ish voice, "I'll be back." He shrugged. "Well, I'll be back soon, anyway." He frowned. "It's just that, well, Starfire acted like he was being good."

Enjoying the civil conversation she was sharing with the beastly boy, Raven said, "I think my powers when mixed with hers caused some sort of chemical reaction having to do with purification. It might have changed Slade into good..."

"But your powers came straight back to you. They did purify you, obviously, but I doubt they purified him. I mean, sure, he sort of saved Star, but how'd he do it? He murdered someone else. The Rough Coyote. He didn't even know the guy."

"True," Raven agreed, glancing down at her still golden outfit. She was too tired to change out of this outfit (plus Beastboy was still there). Still, she took her tiara off. "Need an explanation, then?"

"Well, yeah," he replied obviously.

"Well, on my home planet Asarath-"she started. But she fell back asleep before she could finish. Beastboy let her sleep. He needed some time to think, himself.

_"Where are you going, Dovey?" Daddy asked me. I was in my bedroom, packing up my few prized possesions._

_"I am going to Quashill, Daddy," I replied sadly. Then, so he wouldn't be able to track me down of find me once I was there, I said, "The galaxy, not the planet. It's very far away."_

_"Why?" he asked. "We need you here in the war."_

_"Because you're mad at me," she replied sadly. She looked down, trying not to cry. She tugged at her creamy white dress symbolizing the dove. "I don't want to live with a daddy who doesn't even like my powers."_

_"But we might lose without you!"_

_"Do you love me, though?"_

_"It's not about love, Dovey. It's about winning."_

_"I said, 'Do you love me?'"_

_"No, I do not," he answered coldly at last._

_"Then goodbye."_

_He didn't love me._

_I was alone._

_I am alone._

"Who, Raven?" Beastboy thought angrily, fiercely stabbing at his tofu sandwich. "Who on Earth treated you in such a terrible way?" He shook his head sadly. "Who on Earth couldn't have fallen in love with you the day they laid eyes on you? Who couldn't love you?" He watched as her golden figure tossed and turned under her covers. He wasn't thinking about who anymore. He was thinking of her as a blond in white. In other words, he was trying to imagine her as Dove.

_"You left against your cruel father's will because of his evil mistreatment toward you. You've treated the people of Quashill, our people, with respect and goodheartedness, and you've left your old image behind," an announcer said to Dove in front of the many people of Quashill._

_"It is time to honor you for that," The King said. "You are hereby pronounced my adopted daughter, and crowned Princess Finch of Quashill, the people's Golden Finch. Long live Princess Finch, and to this day let Dove be gone!"_

_Days passed. Months. By that time, I was actually starting to have the hopeful feeling that the dreaded question wouldn't come. But then, one random sunny day in the palace courtyard, the question came._

_"Finch, if I may ask, daughter, what are your powers? I know you are secretive and I respect that, but I wish to have an open relationship..."_

_"I shall tell you," I said easily, though I did not feel so easy. "My first power is telekenisis, with a bit of blackness for effect." I had found the name of my first, more innocent power long ago. After I ran away. So far, so good. He did not look afraid. "And my other power, if you will even believe me, is mind reading, sir."_

_He laughed. Why did I tell him that? I surely didn't have to. "What am I thinking, then, my dear little Finch?"_

_"That I would be dangerous and in danger if this is true, which unfortunately it is. You would have to have Alex, your trusted bodyguard, hang me, in fact."_

_"Get... out... of... here," he spat at me angrily. "I suggest that you flee to the planet Earth, though. Maybe you can find love there, people who do not spy your freakishness. There is none for you here, though, that I know."_

_He didn't love me._

_I was alone._

_I am alone._

**Me:**

So, how'd you like it? My longest one yet, also the most italicized (lol). I thought it was pretty good for being drop dead bored and having a little bit of writer's block, guys. So now you should all know about the Princess thing. She wasn't the Princess of Azarath, like my sister asked me, but the princess of a different place when she left Azarath.

And really, don't you pity her? I mean, seriously. Her dad totally ditches her because of her powers, and then she gets crowned a Princess because they love her. Then they decide they hate her (guess why?), so who knows what is in store for her here?

Well, one thing, and that's the love between a male and female, not just a dad and daughter. And I think you know the two that I'm talking about.

Is Slade good? Hmm, well, I am not going to answer that. Is Terra gonna die again, or what? Well, she brought some fun here, but I don't know if she should DIE... Is BB gonna tell Raven he heard the whole thing? YOU GUYS, THINK. I AM GOING TO HAVE A NINTH CHAPTER.

But I always write them faster when you review...

Luv always,

SocialKween (how about Kweeny from now on? It's just so cute!)

Luv always,

Kweeny (I can just see that with a flourish!)


	9. Who to Trust

Hi, guys, me again! Sorry this took so long, I'm really busy lately. So anyway, this chapter is a lot of nothing. I mean, sorry. Just some getting-back-on-track, a little mystery, and some trust crap. I just need to get into the groove after that misery. But I have a plan for the next chapter. It's going to be a blast.

Sorry the gloomy chapter last time. And about spelling Azerath wrong (did I get it right this time?). But guys, think really hard. I needed something way gloomy for Racen. I mean, it's _Raven. _I mean, a gloomy past is, like, guaranteed.

Thankz for the reviews (again). Please review, Princess Angel Rose. Don't stop now, I promise I'm reviewing yours!

Okay, I have about five minutes right now, because I'm leaving for dance then, and it's really hard to dance while you write fanfics... but I will brainstorm in the studio while dancing to Beyonce! And Black-Eyed Peas. And classical music... Anyway, if you like that anime show, Inuyasha (like the one with the most fanfics ever), then R&R my sister's fanfic (she's meangenius, if you didn't know yet). There, my sister (Blackfire), now don't hurt me (poor little Star), I followed your every command. Again.

Hey, that works, because she's got dark hair and is sort of gothic (but hey, we still love her, and still read her FF because you have no idea how good that girl is at writing – it's scary, read my bio if you haven't, it talks a little about her). And I'm red-headed and I'm all bright and cheerful. Well, except when evil SS teachers never bring your grade up until your parents talk to them. Or when lunchroom ppl put you on silence like every day and you are forced to pass notes with your friends (but unlike your other classes, you are caught here).

Disclaimer: IDOTT. If you don't know what it means, I'll tell you. It means you're an idiot who can't spell the word ITIOT. Not. Just look back some chapters. If you're an idiot, and you don't know yet. But it's obvious, anyway. I wonder if I'm doing my disclaimers legally. They never said acronyms were prohibited. In fact, I don't even remember them mentioning disclaimers, but I'm not a very good reader, I just saw everyone else's.

Dedication: To my social studies teacher who, after my parents had a long conference with, finally raised my grade up to a good old A minus!

Chapter Nine: Who to Trust

**The Mansion:**

Star watched Philp intently as he slept. She didn't know if he was good or bad, she just couldn't figure the strange hottie out (A/N: Star doesn't think of him as a hottie, but, you know, that was what she was thinking, only it would be more like, "I just cannot seem to figure that queer nicely-featured fellow out"). She really had enjoyed that kiss, but maybe that was just because she had felt it was Robin the whole time.

"Well," she thought distractedly to herself, "Now I am starting to see the flashing of fireworks for Philip, just as I have been seeing them for Robin."

Still, the sane, common-sense part of her brain screamed, "But how can I possibly love two people? I am an alien, but it is quite obvious to me that you cannot feel the bubbly feeling for more than one person. It is especially clear to me that having the bubbly feel for anyone besides Robin should also be wrong..."

**The Tower:**

Beastboy hadn't slept at all that night. His mind kept darting back to Raven. Or should he say to Dove, or possibly Finch? No wonder she was so sad. He couldn't bear having that many names and that many betrayers. That was why he wanted to prove that the Titans were for real – that they wouldn't betray her. At least, _he_ never would.

At about one in the morning, he heard some sounds outside his door. He considered waking Robin, but instead went out to investigate it alone. He was a big boy, and if he was ever going to get a girl (preferably Raven), he shouldn't be afraid.

Once he got into the hallway, he saw a robotic-like figure. He knew it wasn't Cyborg, because his red eye would have been glowing. He was about to approach it when he realized it wasn't a robot but, instead, it was a winged creature. To his surprise, when it reached the top of the plasma TV, it appeared to be some kind of quick mammal and it ran off.

He figured it could be just his head, but he decided to tell Robin, anyway. He walked up to his door, turned into a snake, and slithered under the crack. He was about to wake Robin up, but he stopped to listen to him.

"No," Robin was moaning. "No, I didn't! No, I didn't!" he repeated over and over, louder and louder. He was dripping with sweat and tossing and turning. Beastboy winced at the sight. Finally his nearly shouted, "ROBIN!"

Robin's eyes burst open. His mask was off, and Beastboy was surprised to see that he had the same eyes as Philp did – bright, shining blue ones. The only differences were 1. that Philp's were soft, and Robin's were striking and gorgeus and (A/N: Ew, Beastboy wasn't actually thinking that. It's just, Robin can't sleep with his mask on. OUCH! So Beastboy had no choice.) 2. that Robin was wearing a mask all the time.

"Dude," Beastboy said in surprise. "No offense, but you're an idiot. If you didn't wear your stupid mask, Star would have fallen for you in a second."

Glaring at him, Robin stuffed his mask on, even though he was secretly considering his words. "Why should I care?" he demanded. "And besides, I'm sure Star doesn't care about the color of eyes, anyway. Not that I care."

"Chill," Beastboy said. "I know you like her. Why do you care so much, anyway? I mean, about hiding it."

"I don't like her, okay?" Robin asked angrily. "Now what did you come here for?"

"Oh, right. I saw this robot guy. Then he changed into this bird thingy. Then he changed into a mammal dude. Only I don't know who he was. And he's probably gone by now."

Robin shook his head. "I can't trust you! You just came here to talk about Star – and to use my advice for myself as your bait for Raven."

"Dude, I'm your pal! You should trust me!"

"NO."

"This love thing has gone to your head." Then he thought to himself, "But can I trust myself on what to do about Raven? I love her so much!"

**The Mansion:**

"Star, do you trust me?"

"Um, yes, of course I do, Philip," Starfire replied sheepishly. She knew she didn't, but she wasn't sure if he did.

"No, I can tell you don't."

"Well, it is just that you have not been very trustworthy lately. Your friend is dead, Philp. I have not spoken to Robin yet, but I still wonder. I am sorry you did not speak to me about this earlier, but... he is _dead. _Why will you not set me free?"

He sighed. "You really want to leave me?"

"It is not that way at all!" she replied quickly. "I miss my friends very much, though, and I do wish to see them."

"Well, can't you wait a few days? I mean, RC could be faking it. And maybe Slade was... well, I don't know. Besides, I love being with you. And even if I went to Titans Tower, you know it wouldn't be the same."

She didn't have the heart to rebuff him. "Of course," she replied sadly. "I shall stay with you for three days. Then we can depart."

**Me:**

Evil, I know it! I mean, how she didn't "rebuff" him. I just learned that word in LA. Don't you love it?

Like I said, I know it might have been pretty boring, and parts of it might have been screwed up. But I promise next chapter, which will be called "Confessions of Heartbroken Teens," will make up for it. It's all about confessions, as you may have guessed.

Anyway, so please don't flame me. I really did try, but I was busy, and I didn't have any specific ideas and... well, I don't know. I didn't really like it, but who knows, maybe you did. And that whole weird creature thing wasn't a fake, so don't forget about it! Okay, so that was like barely any fluff, too. But next chappie is all about the love!

So please R&R. Here are some thanks again:

**Blonde Shadowcat: **Well, duh. I mean, thanks for reviewing, and I love you, but this is obvious! I'm not that evil. They will end up together. The exciting part, however, is how they will.

**Warprince2000: **Thanxz!

**Misundersoodgrl: **You tell me, I don't remember talking about long. But whatever, doesn't really matter, bcuz u nicely reviewed, so thanxz!

**Solodancer789: **Well, thanxz, srry I didn't update sooner. But I will update next chapter really soon, I promise!

**Meangenius: **I have something in mind sort of like that. He's not exactly good, but I do have this weird, twisted, good-but-bad thing going on for him. But I can't explain or it'll blow it! And Kweeny is fun, sister evilest, so leave me alone about it! And again, srry about Azerath. Whoops. Thanks for reviewing.

Thanxz, all of you, for reviewing! I'll thank you, too, if you just hit the blue button and R&R! (That is, unless you flame, then I'll have to diss you...)

Luv,

Kweeny


	10. Confessions of Heartbroken Teens

I'm writing this as fast as I can to make up for all that lost time writing & updating chapter 9. But it's hard, because I'm totally happy! I have a new reviewer! I'll mention you at the end!

So yeah, this is about Robin, Star, Philp, BB, Cyborg & Raven confessing their feelings. Not to each other, of course (have you noticed how whimpy the Titans are at this?), but to their buds and stuff. Mostly because friends are important, and I just made up with a best bud!

Disclaimer: IDOTT (make it legal if it's not)

Dedication: To my friend, who's nickname is Lana (my favorite name), who I finally made up with! We aren't fighting anymore! Woo and hoo!

Chapter Ten: Confessions of Heartbroken Teens

**The Tower:**

"Beastboy," Robin called at breakfast, not seeing the others around. "Listen. Um, I'm sorry about earlier."

"No hard feelings," Beastboy lied grimly in reply. "Tofu?" he offered.

"I thought you got over tofu at Melanie's Star Shack."

Beastboy shrugged easily. "And I thought Melanie was a real friend. Thoughts aren't everything, I guess."

"Oh. Um, yeah. About her. I know we've got to worry about Slade, Philip, Terra, and Starfire-" he sighed as he said her name – "We should stop her from giving anyone else lives, that's dangerous. Know where she is?"

"Chill, Raven and Cyborg went out on an expedition for all of them. They told me to just hang out here with you."

"Okay, then I can tell you why I really wanted to talk to you. Just hear me out, and don't laugh. I think I do like Star. This is about her."

He nodded. "And?"

"I think I blew it, Beastboy. Rough Coyote isn't even alive anymore, and Starfire still is not back yet! I think she might be in love with Philip, you know? I mean, do you think so? Or could she maybe, possibly, be in love with, um, me?"

"Dude, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but he _kissed _her, okay? I saw him do it when you were calling them. Kissing Star is way more than you have ever done, you know. Still, I know she did like you at one point."

"Really?"

"Chances are she still does," Beastboy explained. "But Philp's going at it, Robin. Which, by the way, I really think he's evil."

"Ya think?" Robin asked sarcastically. "So, what do I do?"

"Call Star, tell her you're coming, and that you've tracked her down." He smiled and continued expertly, "Then Philip will totally get mad. I mean _way _mad. He'll start being all mean to her, and she'll get mad at him. Then she'll demand to leave, and he'll have no choice but to let her leave. Then, once she comes, scoop her up bride-style and give her a smooch."

"That's good," Robin admitted.

**Searching the Area:**

"Raven," Cyborg called, turning around to look at her directly. "Listen, Terra and Melanie have got to be out of Jump City by now. We've searched everywhere for them. Slade, Phlip, and Starfire are obviously way too hard to track down, anyway. So can we PLEASE take a break now?" he asked urgently.

"Sure, I gess."

"Okay, good, because I really need to talk to you. Here goes – it's about Beastboy. I think he's in love with you, Raven."

She turned bright pink. (A/N: Um, Raven, bright pink? Just try your hardest to see it...) "Nah," she said quickly. "Me? Him? No way."

"Yeah, whatever. I don't know if you like him back, but I'm positive he likes you. So shoot. Do you like him back or not?"

"No!" she exclaimed quickly. She sighed. "Maybe. Yes, I do. Wait! No, I don't!" she gasped quickly. _Get a grip, _she told herself sternly.

"I thought so," Cyborg said with a grin, seeing right past her blushes and cover-ups. "So, can I tell him?" he asked hopefully.

"No! How could Beastboy like _me, _Cyborg? You and I know he can'tt. I'm just boring, grouchy, serious, monotone Raven."

"Not to him."

"Look," Raven said, touched that BB might like her back. "Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't. But why are _you _so pissed lately?"

"It's, um, Robin," he said, blirting out the whole story. "I just don't think it's fair that the Teen Titans leader can be in love. Then he gets distracted."

"You want to be the leader."

"No! Maybe. Yes, I do. Wait! No, I don't!"

**The Mansion:**

Star had been avoiding Philp for as long as she could. Every time she looked at him, she saw distrust, hatred, and... well, love. These didn't mix well at all, so she stayed clear of him, concentrating on when the three days would be over and she could leave and go into Robin's arms. But was that what she wanted? To forget about Philip?

It wasn't his attitude that she loved him for. Or, at least, not his frightened-yet-manly attitude. It was the other side of him, the one that wasn't afraid to tell her how he felt. Certainly Robin hadn't been that way.

What was she doing, comparing Philip to Robin? Robin was her man, and Philip was... well, a traitor. Or was he? Maybe he was telling the truth. It was certainly possible.

_My man? _She thought, rolling her eyes a little. _Robin is not my man. Robin does not show any feelings toward me but friendship. How could a Titans Leader fall in love with a confused, innocent, dull little alien girl?_

_You're not dull. You know that. You just don't like to start up trouble. If you were your real self, you'd pull Robin into a closet, you know that._

_I would do no such thing!_

_Well, okay, true. But you get my drift. You would totally kiss him, right?_

_Who is this? I have never experienced speaking with this part of me before... are you perhaps the Bold Starfire inside of me? Or simply my conscience?_

Just then, her mind blacked out. It came back, but she was surprised. That wasn't the normal chat with yourself.

"That must have been-"

Raven sighed. She shouldn't play around with Star's mind like that. Still, she wanted to make sure Star's feelings for Robin were still there, then vice versa. When the time was right, she would set them up.

Then she could learn from others what being loved in return felt like.

**Me:**

Did you like it? In case you didn't get that, Raven was that part of Star's mind. Yeah, but it was pretty obvious. Anyway, I know there's a ton going on in the story that I didn't really reach, but this chapter was meant to be all about emotions.

Okay, so I hope every one of you will review this chapter! Including my new reviewer! Here are my replies:

**Blonde Shadowcat: **Hyper off Mentos? Interesting... yeah, I figured you could tell that would end up. And I know you know I'm not evil!!! Thanxz for reviewing!

**jjangel9325232: **Thanxz for reviewing me! And for putting me on your favorites list! You're the new reviewer, thanxz a bunch! But the ending won't be for a while... R&R this chappie too!

**Solodancer789: **Yeah, I guess she's having second thoughts. Even though she wasn't exactly ever with him, but yeah... I get what you mean. Here's my update, and thanxz again!

Yeah, I was a little bit disappointed that not very many of you reviewed chappie 9... but whatever. But I won't post chapter ten until I get at least four or five reviews on this chapter. Um, not counting flames, which I hope you don't put. Anyway, R&R! Sissy, if you don't start reviewing again, I will hurt you!!! Oh, well, not HURT you, but... um, I'll do something. Maybe put ice in your underwear or put more Silly Puddy in your sheets (last time it was an accident, though, I promise!)

Luv 4ever if you R&R,

Kweeny


	11. Pieces of the Puzzle

Know who's happy? That would be me, you guys! Yay, yay, yay! Why? I have more reviewers! Only I am also sad because that girl Lana and I are mad at each other again… why does life have to be so dramatic?

Well, whatever to that, drama is exciting. Anyways, thanks, **Rose**, for reviewing. And as if that (chapter six) was the end of Robin-Star fluff! They don't even know they like each other yet!!! Don't worry; there will be plenty more. Don't worry. And yeah, it's really fun to write Raven-BB fluff. I actually can't say which is funner to write – BBRae or RobStar. RobStar because they're so clueless, and BBRae because she has to be "in control of her emotions" and he has to be "more than just funny" because he's afraid she doesn't like his funnies, or whatever. So thanxz for R&Ring!

Anyways, thanks, whoever **anonymous** is, for R&Ring. Yeah, I am going to write a sequel thingy to this, but she's not going to be captive in that… but, you know, same characters and everything. I don't know exactly what will happen, but I have some ideas.

Also, to **shadowfirethedemonchild**, thanks for reviewing! Yeah, I know normally Raven would go crazy from all that happiness, but Starfire isn't really very happy right now, being captive and all, so I think she'll survive. Thanks for reviewing!

This chapter is about all the crap that doesn't make sense yet. Like Terra, Melanie, Slade, Rough Coyote (the late Rough Coyote, I should say), and Star and Philip. Yeah, I know most of you guys hate Philip now (I do, too), but we need to bring on the jealousy!

Disclaimer: IDOTT. Or anything else in this, not even the plasma TV. Well, I do own RC and them, except that RC is dead. Wow, no wonder IDOTT. I'd probably make them all die and then totally lose all my money… not that I have any, I'm broke…

Dedication: NOT to Lana, she is acting like a major butt again. But whatever, this is dedicated to, umm, do I really need a dedication?…No…

Chapter Eleven: Pieces of the Puzzle

**The Tower:**

"They should be back any minute," Robin said to Beastboy anxiously. "Listen to me. If you tell them a thing, I swear I will kill you. You understand?"

"Dude," Beastboy said easily. "Chill out. I totally get it. I wouldn't want anyone to know any of my secrets, either." Robin cocked an eyebrow at this, but Beastboy obviously wasn't going to talk. He wasn't ready to. "I won't tell," he promised.

"Good," Robin said. "Because they'd probably lecture me on how a Titans Leader shouldn't be in love."

Just as he was saying that, Cyborg walked in, followed by Raven.

"We found something," Cyborg said excitedly. "It was up on the roof." He held out something for Robin to look at.

"It's a fur ball," Robin said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, but it's a fur ball with a metal chip in it, some feathers in it, and some fur in it. The metal chip is a video camera, I checked it out. The fur is from some sort of cheetah, and the feathers are from some sort of bird."

Beastboy's eyes widened, and he turned to Robin. "Remember when I woke you up at like one o'clock? That was for this! It was a robot, and then it turned into a bird, and then in ran off as a cheetah or something! I'm telling you, this has to be it!"

"Then someone is trying to see what we're up to," Raven said spookily, "and they're doing a good job. They could be here right now."

Cyborg shook his head. "No, I scanned the camera to its source. I couldn't find it, but the Tower is animal free." He shrugged. "Besides green animals, anyway."

"Hey!"

"Good work, Cyborg," Robin congratulated, feeling a little ashamed that he hadn't been the one to find this out when he first saw it. "Sorry, I would have helped, but my mind has been a little… in space lately, you know?"

"Told you," Cyborg whispered to Raven. But instead he said to Robin, "Yeah, that's okay. We didn't find anything else."

"Well, let's go search for the shape-changer, I guess," Robin said with a shrug.

(A/N: I know this sounds like the shape-changer could be BB, but I promise it isn't. Beastboy saw this happen, okay? Yeah, he's not going crazy.)

**The Mansion:**

"Listen, Starfire," Derek said with a sigh. "I think I know where this Slade is."

"Really?" Starfire asked in surprise. "Please, do tell me where you think he is. It would be of such great help."

"I think he's at the tower, Star. I think he can change shape."

Her eyes went wide, and she grabbed her communicator to talk to Robin. When he picked up, she said immediately, "It is Slade. He can change shape. He is at the Tower now!" of course, she wasn't sure of this, but she didn't want her friends in danger.

"Wait," Robin stopped immediately. "Slade is… a _shape changer?_"

"Um, apparently he is."

He quietly cursed, beat himself up a little (not literally), and muttered, "Star, Slade really is here. And he's watching us." He shook his head. "I've got to go," he said. He wished he could stay on his communicator, talking to her until the very second that he found her. But until he found a way around it, he was the leader, and he had to find out how to stop Slade. Duty first, then love.

"Of course," she replied softly. "Good luck, then." She hung up. She wished he would just give her the time of day when he was thinking about Slade. It was possible to her that he did like her as more than a friend, but… well, obviously there were more important things to him.

Philip grinned as she closed her communicator. "What's wrong, Star?" he asked, pretending to be sympathetic, though he was really glad about Robin's mistake. "Why didn't Robin stay to chat?"

"I guess killing Slade is very important to him."

"More important than you? That doesn't seem fair."

_Why was this Philip? _She thought, utterly confused. She loved hearing these words from someone. But she didn't love Philip, she loved Robin.

_So why isn't Robin the one saying these things?_

**The Tower:**

"Listen, we need to focus. Slade could be anywhere, but he's much more difficult than the mansion is, or so I'm guessing. Its owner is _dead. _And Star has been captive too long for my liking. We need to do something…"

"I have an idea," Beastboy said excitedly.

"That's a change," Raven muttered. But then she remembered his dislike toward these things, and quickly added a smile and a laugh.

Glad she was only joking, he continued, "Well, you went into Starfire's mind, didn't you? I mean, you seemed pretty, um, out of it in there. I mean, you know, like you were trying really hard to focus. I just figured you might be-"

"Yes," she said quietly, surprised he had noticed. "Yes, I did."

"What?" Robin asked. "And you didn't tell us? What did she tell you? What did you tell her?" he demanded.

"Calm down," Raven said evenly. "She was just stressed, and I tried to calm her down. Nothing important. So what was your idea, Beastboy?"

"Can't you see through her eyes? I mean, did you? I thought you had that power."

(A/N: I think it is very fair to give all the credit for this idea to solodancer789, who reminded me that Raven can do this. Thanks, it gave me an idea and it really helped!)

"Well, did you see anything inside the mansion? Anything recognizable?"

"I wasn't really paying attention to that," she admitted, "but it's still worth a try. So sure, I'll try remembering it."

And she did.

And she knew that mansion crisply in her mind.

**Me:**

The cliffhangers are back, my dear readers!!! Are you not excited??? I know, I know, I haven't been updating as fast as I usually can, but I'm trying, I promise! But there are so many people in my house for thanksgiving! My cousin is staying in my room, where I stay in my sister's room with her and another cousin! Life is so unfair sometimes – my computer is in my room!

And there's all that "quality family time" that I need to spend with them.

But whatever. Anyways, these were some pieces of the puzzle, like how Slade is the shape-changer and Raven knows the mansion. Yeah. Anyways, I mentioned my new reviewers at the beginning, but here are my responses to my regulars/not new reviewers:

**Warprince2000: **Thanks, I was actually starting to miss that boring message… but still, thanks for reviewing, it makes me feel good!

**Misundersoodgrl:** Um, that's way sweet of you, and I'm totally happy. You had better believe it. When did I say I wasn't? I love you for reviewing!

**Blonde shadowcat: **Lol. I should try getting hyper off mentos, too, sometime. Yeah, I guess Raven does blush orange in the show sometimes, now that I think about it…

**Solodancer789: **Yeah, it is a _little _freaky… but there is a weird person in all of us, I think. Yeah, thanks for your idea, I used it (duh). You're the best!

Thanks, guys, I got enough reviews to make me happy for this chapter, but I am keeping my 4-5 review-for-posting policy for chapter 12, too! Well, unless I get really excited, I might settle for 3… but sill, please R&R, it'll help you get a tiny bit of exercise! You know, I personally think it takes some work to bring your hand up to a mouse and click something and type a few things… you could really burn some cals! Go ahead, try!

Luv ya,

Kweenie

PS: Longer chapter, I think. Or maybe I just talked a lot. Anyway, love me! Or better yet, review me!


	12. Making Plans

This chapter is making plans for getting Starfire back, mainly. Robin acts way loving and determined (the general boyfriendy image), and Star is all pathetic and helpless. Not that I think Star is a wimp or anything – she is my favorite character, you guys, I promise I'm not lying – but for now I think Robin should play the hero guy and Star should play the damsel-in-distress. Only right now, though, I promise!

There is also some jealousy going on in this chapter. You know, the usual Robin-hating-Philip-because-of-Star. I think every one of you readers (and hopefully reviewers) hate him. So please feel free to review this chapter with evil disses for him. I'll read them out loud when I receive them. It'll be easy; he's locked up in my basement right now.

Disclaimer: IDOTT. I don't know the name of the dude who does, but since he's all about superheroes, he's probably very strong. I don't want to steal a company from a strong tough guy who owns a superhero show. Yeah, I'm not exactly a super-strong build…

Dedication: To my friend Sally Sue. Her name isn't really Sally Sue, but since I don't want any stalkers who know my friends' names, I'll call her that. Anyway, she solved me and Lana's problems, and we're friends again! I'm so sorry that I mentioned Lana on the Internet, that was mean, but whatever. She's not into writing, anyway.

Chapter Twelve: Making Plans

**The Tower:**

"I do know this place," Raven choked, still astonished that she could remember something like this. "I know this place from a long time ago…"

"Well?" Robin demanded urgently.

"I can't place it, exactly," Raven admitted calmly. "I remember it perfectly, but I don't remember where it was or who it was associated with. But I do know it from somewhere." She mentally showed the mansion to the three others.

Robin nodded once the mental tour was over. "I remember this, too. Still, I can't place it either. It must be from a long time ago."

Cyborg said excitedly, "Are you two completely nuts? That's Batman's old place! My first mission was back with you two and Batman. It was close before the actual Titans were formed. Beastboy and Starfire hadn't even joined yet. It was one of the few battles before Batman suggested Robin shouldn't be an apprentice anymore, but a full-fledged leader…" Cyborg sighed, trailing off. Batman didn't know he would find love back then.

(A/N: I guess I should clear up a few things. ONE: I am adding a disclaimer: I don't own Batman. TWO: I never read the comics or watch the TV show, and I've only seen two or three movies, so don't expect my Batman stuff to be accurate. THREE: The Robin-Raven-Cyborg-Beastboy-Starfire order is pretty fake, I'm not sure what order they're really in.)

Robin gasped. "Of course! Batman's hideout! That means if we contact Batman, we'll get a lead on where Starfire is for sure! Well, we probably will, unless one of you still remembers the address…"

After they shook their heads, Beastboy asked timidly, "So you mean I'm going to meet the real Batman?"

"Well, maybe not," Robin said. "For now I'm just calling him. I don't want him to think my superhero thing is too hard for me and I need help, or anything. Still, you might meet him…" he walked into the attic, shuffled through some papers, and came back down with a phone and a number in his hands.

"Batman?" he asked nervously into the phone. "Um, yeah, it's Robin. I was wondering if I could ask you a question."

"I haven't spoken with you in a while," Batman said in surprise, almost seeming out of breath. "How can I help you?"

"Could you tell me how to get to your old mansion?"

There was a pause, and then he nodded and gave him directions. "So," he said when that was over. "The last time I spoke to you, you were just moving into the Tower and the redhead was joining the team. How is she?"

"Fine," Robin lied, hoping not to let on their miserable state. "Thanks for your help, Batman, but I sort of have to go."

"Not a problem," Batman replied politely. (A/N: Is Batman polite? I don't know…) They exchanged farewells and hung up.

Before he told them where the mansion was, Robin took Beastboy's earlier advice and called Philip. He smirked when Philip picked up.

"I know where you are," Robin bragged.

Philip's eyes turned hollow. "No, you don't."

"You are in Gotham City, the mansion a few streets down from Wayne Enterprises (A/N: I got all that right, didn't I?). And don't bother leaving now – we've got you on our monitors." This last part wasn't completely true, but he knew some bluffing was important.

"You may have figured out where I am," Philip replied angrily, "but I assure you that once you get here, you won't be able to come in. The Rough Coyote made sure of that." With that, he hung up the phone.

**The Mansion:**

"They know where we are currently staying?" Starfire asked hopefully, having heard bits and pieces of his conversation.

"I think so," he answered glumly.

"Glorious!" she rejoiced happily. Then, seeing his angry face, she paused then asked, "Is it not glorious?"

"NO!" he shouted. Then he turned pale as he realized his mistake.

**Me:**

I am sorry to say that the story might be over pretty soon… well, not that soon, but probably no more than five chapters left… maybe even three…

But I'm going to write a sequel, I promise! So love me and review me, sweeties!

Anyway, it's a half cliffie I guess, but still, you can't wait for the next chapter, can you? How is five reviews? Five or six reviews for chapter thirteen! I already have a fun idea for chapters thirteen and fourteen. Thirteen is "Don't Get Mad" and fourteen is "Get Revenge." My sister meangenius helped me think of it, like a few other things. Like I said, she's a really good writer, even though without my romance…

Well, whatever. She's got the writing skills down, I've got the fluff skills down. Moving on. Here are my review replies:

**D-I-WaRrIa: **Yeah, I know I update fast, I've been kind of addicted to this site since I got an account. But anyways, I love that story (and it was 4 reviews), it's really awesome. Thanks for reviewing mine, I was way excited when I saw your name on my reviewers list!

**Meangenius: **How can anyone forget IDOTT? Only an idiot can forget IDOTT! Anyway, I like cliffies, so there. Thanks for saying it's cool!

**Blonde shadowcat: **Yeah, go ahead and diss him again! I'll read your diss out loud! Also, I know the Philip thing seems that way, but there is a shape changer, you know. And it is sort of Slade. But I'm not going to give anything away. Yes, I love drama! Thanks for reviewing!

**Solodancer789: **Yes, long live crazy person! Anyway, the flowers smell beautimus… in my bedazzled mind… anyway, I love updating quickly. It's so much fun!

**Warprince2000: **Thanks!

**Pookey: **Sweet pin name! Anyway, thanks, they are cool pairings. I was thinking about a Cyborg Raven, but then it didn't click, so I changed it. And now it's my ultimate favorite! Thanks for reviewing!

Thanks, sweeties, you're the best! Five or six reviews for "Don't Get Mad" (it seems lame but it works with "Get Revenge")! Review now! Little blue button! Here's a quote for next time (I take note of this in my notebook with my new pink feathery goofy bird pen it's so cool):

"But Phlip… I thought you were my friend!" Starfire exclaimed, touching her bleeding cheek.

Sound interesting? Anyway, I think the next chapter's going to be really cool, so please read it, you will be glad you did!

Luv ya,

Kweenie


	13. Don't Get Mad

I have my reasons for this sort of lame-ish title, you know. I just want to clear that up before we start. Like I said in my last chapter, it fits together. Chapter fourteen will be called "Get Revenge." You know, like "Don't get mad, get revenge!"? (Cracks up laughing) Funny! Funny! Oh, um, that was the crazy person inside me (referring to a little chat-ish thing between solodancer and me)… yes, sometimes they can be a little dumb and less than perfect… Anyway, that is the name of this chapter. If it doesn't make sense or if you don't see any connections between this title and this chapter, then I am very sorry, but it all sort of winds down to make sense in the end. Sort of.

Yeah, just to clear up another thing, I just watched "Enough," that JLo movie, so if you have seen it, you will understand a lot about this chapter. I mean, how it has some very abusive things that have to do with… um, just read the chapter. Or watch the movie. Both are good.

Just a warning, I am in my pool room watching my nine-year-old cousin playing Gamecube against my sister, meangenius. I feel a lot like Star. You know, a redhead watching two obsessive (yet very creative) people going at a video game. I actually really pity her. She does this almost every day, while I only have to bear it on vacations when my cousin comes over. Anyway, the point is, this is super boring, especially watching Luigi try (and fail) at kicking Fox's butt at Super Smash Brothers. So if I seem a tad bit bored in this chapter (hence less author's notes), then you know why.

I know, I am updating at the speed of light. Almost. But I am obsessed with this story now! Besides, I am even more eager than my readers to find out what happens in my story! I mean, I have almost the whole idea out now, but I want to get it in words! Ack! Anyways, if I update chapter fourteen in like less than a day, all I can say is, don't be surprised.

Disclaimer: IDOTT. I'm bored at my mind, so for once, I'll leave it at that.

Dedication: To the Pilgrims! I guess that is appropriate, considering it's Thanksgiving and all. At least, in the US, where I live.

Chapter Thirteen: Don't Get Mad

**The Tower:**

"You told him?" Beastboy asked Robin.

"You had better believe I did," Robin replied excitedly. "It's working, too, I think. I just hope Philip doesn't hurt Star in his anger."

"Don't worry about that. We can get over there before anything too serious happens. And even if he does hurt her, that's sort of what you're aiming for, right? I mean, not death or anything, but her getting really mad at him? She doesn't get mad easily, you know, but I bet anyone who hurts her is going to be real sorry."

"They will," Robin agreed in a serious voice. Then he said, "I understand your point, but I would rather have Star in love with Philip than hurt."

"That's so sweet," Beastboy teased, even though he was really thinking about Raven in Starfire's place – and he felt the same way.

"Anyway," Robin said, trying to avoid the tense subject, "We should leave as soon as we can just in case he does try to do anything he will later regret."

"I'm ready," Raven announced easily, walking into the room. "I was talking to Cyborg, and he is, too. So, are you two ready to go?"

They nodded. Robin and Cyborg got into their vehicles and drove off. Raven and Beastboy flew together, making light and nervous conversation.

**The Mansion:**

"I do not understand," Starfire said in astonished surprise. "How is this not good, Philip?" she asked, obviously not understanding.

"Um, of course it is good," he muttered quickly. "I, um, I don't know what came over me just now… I guess I was thinking about the Rough Coyote."

Her emerald eyes turned fierce. "No!" she cried. "I will not let you lie to me any more! You were on the side of the Rough Coyote this entire time, but you were too much of a coward to admit it to my face!"

"I'm sorry, Star, but I swear you're wrong…"

"No! I am not going to be poor, naïve Starfire any more! I am not going to be manipulated by you anymore, either!"

"Don't get mad at innocent little _me_," he said, a grin coming onto his face. "I don't think you're nearly as cute when you're mad. Well, maybe if you're mad at Robin. But you're not. And sure, I was on the Rough Coyote's side. Big deal. Because you know what, Star? The Rough Coyote is _dead _right now."

"And I wish you were, too," she said, cold as stone. Those were the harshest words that had ever come out of her mouth.

He glared at her, surprised by this unexpected insult. "I have to admit, I thought you were easy," he explained easily. "But I don't really care, and I still like you. And that means I will do whatever I can to have you." With that, he hit her hard in the cheek, his brass ring deeply scratching her face.

"I can't believe I thought you were my friend!" she exclaimed, touching her bleeding cheek. "You did almost fool me."

(A/N: I sort of changed that from the preview last chapter. It just fits this a little better, I think).

"I'm glad," he said calmly. "Now, would you like to try to fight me even more, or may I take you to your new quarters… the basement? Once you get past the bars and hard floor, I assure you, it's quite cozy."

"I thought you did not think it was right to fight a lady," she reminded him.

"I always was good at sucking up."

"You are a bad man," she insulted angrily. "I shall fight you and I shall not enter this prison that you speak of."

He smiled and held out his sword. Then he muttered a few words. "My sword takes the powers of people like you," he explained. "It takes them away from you and gives them to me. Now how will you beat me, Star?"

She tried to hit him, but she knew nothing about karate, like Robin did. He easily hit her back with her own starbolts. By the time she gave up, she was knocked out and covered with blood.

He smiled, picked her up, and locked her into a prison cell. "I think you'll begin to love me eventually," he said evilly. "Once I threaten to starve you unless you do love me, things will probably bend to my will. I understand this is a little low, but I will sink low if needed."

Just as he was saying this, the Titans had reached the prison cell window. They had heard and seen everything… and they did not look happy.

**Me:**

I guess by now you can pretty much tell that it's sort of coming to an end… but like I said, you can expect at least two or three more chapters after this one, maybe more. Yeah, in case you haven't figured it out yet, Philip is, basically, worse than the Rough Coyote. Maybe even worse than Slade now, considering Slade's whole murder-Starfire's-capturer thing.

Anyway, I have to go play Gamecube with my sister and my cousin now (they have been begging me all day long) so I'll wrap this up. Sorry this chapter was kind of short.

I noticed that I definitely didn't keep my at least 5 review policy thing, but I really had a good idea for this chapter. And because I really want to update my next chapter I'll bend the rules a little – at least four reviews for chapters twelve and thirteen together before fourteen comes. I am bending my will for you. And I wrote this in less than a day, so be happy and review!

**Luv,**

**Kweenie**


	14. Get Revenge

Okay, listen up. I have the rest of the story down. I mean, I don't actually have the _chapters _down, but I have this big, fancy plan in my notebook right now. There will be six more chapters including this one (more than you thought, huh?). This chapter and chapter fifteen will both be very long. Fifteen also has a song in it, and it has to do with the chapter, not to give too much away. Since I'll probably take longer to update these last chapters than the ones before them, I'll be really nice and give you the plan right now. (PS I know I sound all serious, I just realized that, but no worries, I'm still my crazy self.)

14. Get Revenge – The Titans vs. Philip – a final battle for Star…

15. Get Out, Right Now – Song Chapter w/ BBRae fighting

16. No Place Like Home – A really fluffy RobStar chapter!

17. Dreams Come True – I am not completely sweet… wait and find out!!!

18. Forevermore – Well, it obviously has to do with Raven, and BB is in it, too…

19. Cup Half Full – Or is it? – Umm, almost happy ending, until something happens…

So I might not have given you TONS of information on the next chapters, but now we have the agenda thingy down. I also have previews down on my sheet. I'll preview something from Get Out, Right Now at the end of this chapter, actually. Anyway, this might not be that much of a big deal for you, but it is for me. I spend most of my time in school passing notes with friends that sit close (in fact, I am the mastermind of passing notes – the only time I was ever caught was in the cafeteria when we were on silence), so I never have that much time to be organized…

Anyway, this chapter is obviously about the Final Battle or whatever, and how they have to save Star. And a few other things happen between a certain beastly person and a certain gothic girl… Anyway again, I have a really long chapter ahead of me, so I'm not going to write any more of my POV besides dedication & disclaimer.

Disclaimer: IDOTT, but (not to be selfish) I am starting to be obsessive about this story. If anyone is close personal friends with Cartoon Network, then tell them to read this and make a Teen Titans movie based on it!!! (Not that they would, though, because I'm assuming they have more important things to do.)

Dedication: To , I guess. I mean, I don't have anyone else, and this story is my first and also really exciting, and they made it happen. So thanks!

Fourteen: Get Revenge

**Outside The Mansion:**

Robin turned away from the window to the others. He couldn't believe his stupid self. He didn't have to tell Philip that he knew where he was. He could have snuck up on him. Then Starfire wouldn't be knocked out and lying there, completely bloody.

"Sorry, man," Beastboy said, obviously mortified. "I had no idea that that loser was a homicidal freak. I just thought he was a regular freak."

"It's not you fault, either of you," Raven said politely. "I guess love just does strange things to a person. Now, listen, we need a plan to get in-"

"Love?" Robin interrupted angrily. "Why do you all assume that?"

"There's nothing wrong with that," Cyborg said innocently. "Look, man, there is nothing wrong with being in love. I mean, maybe if you were in love with a famous actress, or an evil villain, then it could get bad. But it's _Starfire_, Robin. She's pretty, smart, and even if she's in danger, she doesn't usually need your help."

Even though Cyborg was really thinking, _You're right, you coward, you shouldn't be in love! You shouldn't be the Titans leader! _But Robin was one of his best friends, and he wanted his friend to be happy, Titans leader or not.

"Yeah, I guess," Robin said thoughtfully. "I guess you're right. So there's nothing wrong with being in love with another Teen Titan?"

"No," Raven said exasperatedly, "okay?" She sounded to the others like she just wanted to go and save Starfire, but to Beastboy, she sounded… well, almost like she was thinking and wondering the same thing. Thinking and wondering if she could be in love with…

…Him? No, of course not. Right?

He shook his head and turned to look away from her. "Okay, well, I guess we need to break in there. Maybe your metal staff thing, or something, Robin?"

Rolling his eyes, Robin nodded and busted the window open. As he had expected, this triggered many alarms. Instantly, Philip came racing down into her cell, sword drawn and ready to fight. Cyborg was also ready to fight, but the others seemed to have other things on their minds.

As Robin raced to grab Starfire and get her out of there (and was, of course, easily stopped by Philip), Raven grabbed Beastboy and pulled him behind the corner of the house.

"I spoke to Starfire on the way here," she whispered, hoping Philip wouldn't hear them. "We don't stand a chance against Philip, okay? Hear me out. None of us do, not even Cyborg. None of us but Robin."

"Why?" he asked in surprise.

"He can take our powers, Beastboy. His sword does that. He'll take my psychic and telekinetic powers. He'll take your transformation powers. He'll take away Cyborg's blasts. The only person who stands a chance against him after that is Robin."

"Oh," he said, still in shock.

"Yeah," she said, blushing a little at standing so close to him. She was just starting to realize that her face was really only inches away from his…

"Well, anyway, we need to get two really good shots at him before he takes our powers. Then we can sit on the sidelines, I guess. Obviously his taking our powers will hurt us, but… well, we've got to save Star, right?"

He looked at her softly, a newfound sadness in his eyes. So many times before he had called her cold. He had thought she had no feelings of love or even like toward others. But now here she was, preparing to risk her life for an alien girl she didn't even like. She even found Star immensely annoying, and he knew that.

"Um, Raven?" he asked unsurely, watching Cyborg strike his last attack out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah?" she asked nervously, doing the same thing.

"I'm sorry about when I always got mad at you. You know, back then? I didn't mean it, I swear. I mean, I guess I sort of meant it back then, but it wasn't true. And I'm really sorry. And I know it wasn't-"

She put one of her fingers to her lips. Then she whispered, more nervous than she could ever imagine, "Kiss me, Beastboy."

"What?" he asked in surprise.

She looked down. "You were right. Before I started to like you, I was cold. But then I started to try not to be cold… that was for you. I don't know what my emotions mean, but I feel something for you. Something different. Please, I want to know what it's like."

He nodded, brought her in close, and kissed her.

It wouldn't seem like the best kiss, a short guy kissing a taller girl. But Raven felt it all the way down to her spine, and she felt like she was melting in her shoes, which pretty much caused her to feel shorter. Her feeling shorter caused Beastboy to have to hold her up, causing him to feel stronger and… well, taller.

The whole time they were figuring this out, their kiss improved every second. Both of them loved it, but Raven broke away before either of them was completely satisfied.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "But I… I don't know if I can do this." As she said this, her mind traveled back to Azerath and Quashill. _They didn't love me, _she couldn't help but think. _I was alone. But am I still alone?_

He knew why she was doing this. He could have mentioned it. He probably should have. But something stopped him. He didn't want anything to break loose between them in that moment. Instead, he gave her a protective hug and said softly, "Don't worry, Raven. I swear I love you more than anything I've ever felt before. This is _different. _ You're safe with me, Rae, I promise." He knew he was begging, but he wanted this moment to last.

She squeezed him tight and said softly, "You're right. I feel the same way." Then she let go and looked at him. Somewhere from deep inside of her, she said, strongly and happily, "Thank you, Beastboy. I really mean it."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy were all on the ground, trying their hardest to sit up and chant Robin on. Cyborg and Beastboy had managed to wrestle themselves up into a sitting position fairly well, but Raven couldn't live without her powers for too long, so her head was wresting gently in Beastboy's lap.

Robin had weakened Philip greatly, but every second he saw of poor Starfire made him weaker, as well. They were about half and half, but Robin knew that that wasn't good enough. He had to win, or the Titans would be no more.

Philip fought him hard, and eventually he had Robin on the ground. Robin was only thinking of resting there for a short moment, but then Philip muttered a few words, walked into the mansion with Starfire, and sat down on a chair. The Titans' powers had created an invincible wall around the mansion… what could Robin do now?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Please, Philip," Starfire begged. Some of her strength was becoming restored. "Please, I know that there is some good in you. You must listen to me."

"There isn't any good in me," Philip bragged. "Now, listen to me, Starfire. You can either surrender and be my mate for the rest of your life – in which case your friends will be given their powers back and freed – or you can keep fighting – in which case your friends will probably die."

She sighed. She didn't know what to do. She would never be his mate, but she would rather be sad herself than have her friends suffer. Finally, for everyone outside to see as well, she looked up at him and whispered, "Fine, I shall be your mate."

He smiled, held out his sword, and gave her enough energy to stand. "Good," he said with a grin. "Now kiss me. And I will know if you are telling the truth."

She nodded, walked up to him, and kissed him. It was longer and more involved than their first kiss, and she tried hard to make him feel absorbed in it. Just when Robin was on the verge of blowing the whole mansion up just to get back at Philip, she slowly reached for his sword, still kissing him. She grabbed his hand holding the sword and wrapped it around her neck. Then she gently took it.

He didn't even notice.

She smiled, feeling her powers fall into her body once more. Before she knew it, she had the other Titans' powers, as well. Her eyes turned bright green, her starbolts started to glow on her hands. A sonic blaster appeared to levitate beside her, and she grew fangs on her face. She became surrounded by black light…

And, before the others could believe it, the mansion exploded from the power.

_Their _power.

Thanks to Starfire, Philip was dead. Thanks to Robin (who got the sword back from Philip after Star dropped it in astonishment), their powers were restored. Thanks to Cyborg (who cleared up every loose ash in the area), no one was going to realize anything was missing.

And thanks to Beastboy…

Well, Terra was back.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

ME I know, I know, I am a completely evil cliffhanger-loving, reviewer-abusing author. But hey, I made Beastboy and Raven kiss, I made Starfire do the biggest prank of her day on Philip, and I made the guy die…

Even if I _did _sort of make things not so good by bringing Terra back, again, to the Titans. But hey, we need to clear up the Terra thing sometime, and sometime soon. At least I didn't bring back Slade. Yet.

Anyway, this was, without a doubt, my longest chapter yet. But I am anxious to see it on the Web and see what my reviewers think! However, don't expect the next chapters to come so easily. Because they'll take so long anyway, now I refuse to post anything without at least six or seven reviews on this chapter! Ha! I am an evil person, I know it. But really, it's not that hard, you guys. You click the blue button. I know I have at least six or seven reviewers!

Here are my responses:

**Solodancer789: **Yeah, I know it was totally fast. But I really, really wanted to get that chapter on the Net, you know? Just like this. Thanks for reviewing! Come in with disses if you want – oh wait, you can't! Ha! That's because Philip is finally dead! Yay! Also, isn't beautimous a great word?

**Meangenius:** I know you hate me for the cliffhangers, but if you don't see those two reviews together, it looks like you just plain hate me. That's kind of mean, don't you think? And hah, you can't feed them to Philip, because he is DEAD! I killed him! Yay for me! Thanks for reviewing!

**Warprince2000:** Thanks!

I know some of you reviewed for different chapters and more than once and stuff like that, but why make this chapter even longer? Anyway, here's a preview for the next chapter, called "Get Out, Right Now":

"Terra betrayed us all, Beastboy," Raven said fiercely. "How can you still love her?"

Don't judge this before you read, guys! I promise the next chapter WILL NOT have ANY fluff between Beastboy and Terra. Or, at least, it might have some Terra loving him, but… um, I am going to move on now, okay? Okay.

Remember, the next chapter has a song in it that fits perfectly (I bet you can't guess the song, LOL!), so be sure to read and review it when I post it! Read and review this one for that on!

Luv ya all even though this story is drawing to an end (read my sequel when I start it!),

Kweenie


	15. Get Out, Right Now

Back again! This chapter is going to be really good, I promise, even though I know most of you must hate Terra and don't really want to read it. But in the end, I promise this chapter only enhances the love between Beastboy and Raven! Also, I know I said this chapter would be posted after like seven reviews, but because of the longer wait for chapter fourteen, I had already written it, so here it is! The reviews for next chapter aren't as high: I want five reviews for chapter sixteen. That's not too much to ask, is it?

I'm not going to talk much, because I expect another really long chapter out of this. But I'll let you know that this is sort of like a song fiction. Raven isn't actually singing this song, but she is hearing it on the radio, and it seems exactly like what she's going through with Beastboy. First you'll hear the song, and then you'll find out what happens.

Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans, then you would see this story on the TV, not on the Internet. So no, I don't own them.

Dedication: To JoJo! I had this song stuck in my head, so I figured why not find the lyrics? And then I figured you couldn't just have perfect love and leave it at that for two different couples, I needed something to happen between Beastboy and Raven. So here it is, thanks to you! (Even though I totally know you're not reading this.) (Also, sorry about last chapter's dedication. I put dedicated to fanfiction the website, but it didn't show up…)

Leave (Get Out), by JoJo:

I've been waiting all day for ya babe 

_So won't cha come sit and talk to me_

_And tell me how we're gonna be together always_

_Hope you know that when it's late at night_

_I hold on to my pillow tight_

_And think of how you promised me forever_

_(I never thought that anyone)_

_Could make me feel this way_

_(Now that you're here boy all I want)_

_Is just a chance to say_

_Get out, (Leave) right now_

_It's the end of you and me_

_It's too late (Now) and I can't wait for you to be gone_

'_Cause I know about her (Who)_

_And I wonder (Why) how I bought all the lies_

_You said that you would treat me right_

_But you was just a waste of time (waste of time)_

_Tell me why you're looking so confused_

_When I'm the one who didn't know the truth_

_How could you ever be so cold_

_To go behind my back and call my friend_

_Boy you must have gone and bumped your head_

_Because you left her number on your phone_

_(So now after all is said and done)_

_Maybe I'm the one to blame but_

_(To think that you could be the one)_

_Well it didn't work out that way_

_Get out, (Leave) right now_

_It's the end of you and me_

_It's too late (Now) and I can't wait for you to be gone_

'_Cause I know about her (Who)_

_And I wonder (Why) how I bought all the lies_

_You said that you would treat me right_

_But you was just a waste of time (waste of time)_

_I wanted you right here with me but_

_I have no choice you've gotta leave_

_Because my heart is breakin'_

_With every word I'm sayin'_

_I gave up everything I had_

_On something that just wouldn't last_

_But I refuse to cry_

_No tears will fall from these_

_Eyeee-eeee-eeees_

_Ooooh, ooooh_

_Get out (Leave), right now_

_It's the end of you and me…_

It's really chorus times three, but it fades off, so it doesn't matter. Anyway, so think about that song in this next chapter.

Chapter Fifteen: Get Out, Right Now

**The Tower:**

Thoughts were turning all through the tower. Cyborg was staring at Robin, wondering what he could possibly do. Robin was staring at the image of Starfire, who was still knocked out from her power fill the day before (as well as severe beating from the late Philip). Raven was staring at Beastboy, wondering if she had made the right decision, to finally be with someone after all that she had been through.

Beastboy, however, wasn't thinking about Raven.

He was thinking about Terra.

_What have I done? _He thought. _Why didn't I tell them she was back? She heard me shouting whatever happiness I was spouting back there. I saw her. Terra was there, and we could have killed her again. That's the thing I most want… Terra dead._

_So why didn't I tell Raven? It's not so hard. Even if I weren't strong enough to kill Terra, I'm sure Raven would be. She's my girl now. She's probably jealous of whatever Terra and I once had. She'd love to kill Terra. Really, any of the Titans would love to._

_But why didn't I want to kill her? Terra saw me. She knows that something happened to me. She knows that normally I would kill her. Ever since that day she betrayed me, all I thought about was murdering Terra. I mean, I wanted revenge. She is worse than anything I have ever known before. She broke my heart, and then came back to try to mend it… or at least to die gracefully. I don't know which…_

_If I so thoroughly wanted that bitch dead, _he thought angrily, _then why could I not just KILL her? Right there! I had more power in me right then than I ever had before!_

He shuddered, his head spinning with angry curiosity. He glared at the ground, got up, and left for his room.

"Is everything okay?" Raven asked, stopping him in the hallway. He could tell she didn't want the Titans to know they had something for each other. "You looked like you wanted the ground to die back there," she said with a bit of a laugh.

He tried his hardest to laugh. Any other day, he'd want to scream with joy. Raven had kissed him. Raven loved him. Now Raven wanted to know what was wrong with him. But not now. Right now there was the one other important thing on his mind: Terra, and why he hadn't killed her. "Yeah, funny," he choked. "Um, I kind of have a headache, that's all," he said after a moment.

"Oh," she replied easily. "Okay. Then just come back soon. I think Robin wants us to plan this giant party or something for Starfire. For when she wakes up, as a Welcome Back party, or whatever. I guess we should go."

He nodded. "Right," he replied quickly. "Well, 'bye." Then he turned to leave.

She couldn't help it, she did what she would normally do any day. She had wanted to not go into Beastboy's mind when they were a pair. She thought it was only fair to let him have his privacy. In fact, she had even left him alone when she found herself in love with him. That way she wouldn't be heartbroken if she found out he _didn't _love her.

But she wasn't an idiot – she knew something was going on, something very strange. It wasn't a headache – he didn't even appear to be in any pain. So she tried – faintly – to search his brain for what was wrong.

But she left immediately when she found her answer. Because it scared her. It made her forget all about trusting people. In fact, it reminded her of betrayal. Of being alone.

What she found was Terra.

_He didn't love me._

_I was alone._

_I am alone._

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

As soon as he got into his messy room, Beastboy immediately found himself glaring at the floor again. How could he be so stupid? Terra was his mortal enemy now. Even though he had spared her life, he… well, he felt no sense of love at all for her. He couldn't believe he ever did. So why, then, had he spared her life?

"Beastboy," said a smug voice. He looked up in surprise at his window, the source of the voice. There stood a blond with baby blue eyes on a large rock.

"I don't know why I let you live before, Terra," he said angrily, rising off of his chair quickly, "but you shouldn't have come back. I'm not going to be so merciful this time."

"I think that's for me to decide, actually," she said with an evil grin.

"Excuse me?" Beastboy asked in surprise. "I think – unless something weird is happening to the dumb blondes of our world – that I can murder who I want. Especially betrayers."

"Dumb blondes?" she asked. "I don't think I'm quite so dumb, actually. Honestly, Beastboy. Why do you think you spared my life before? It wasn't because of any love for me, I promise you that. You spared my life because I told you to, and you followed my command."

"I never exchanged a word with you!"

"Of course you didn't, naïve one." Terra obviously thought of herself as a goddess and the rest of them as little people. "My sister, Melanie, is powerful. Bringing people back to life is not the extent of her power. She gives them more power, more purifying power. Raven experienced it, and now she has been having nightmares ever since. And we all saw her in her little Princess costume, didn't we? Well, my new power is controlling minds. I tested my power on you."

He couldn't help but gape at her. Then he immediately turned into a unicorn and tried to strike at her.

"Wow, impressive," Terra said with a grin. "I thought you could only be regular creatures. But a magical one just for me? How sweet!" She narrowed her eyes, and easily stopped him from trying to strike at her. "Now, I have to admit, I did like you once upon a time. Now I can't help but think you're ugly. I don't know how I ever liked you." She grinned again. "However," she said, taking a few steps closer and bringing her face close to his, "I want the Titans to be finished so that I can find my Master, Slade. He'll be proud of me."

"So?" he asked hoarsely. She wasn't letting him breathe easily.

"So I want to do just that, break up the Teen Titans. And I mean _break up. _Starting with you and Raven. I believe that, after my telling her to, Raven will be here any minute." She smiled at him. "And I guess you know the rest."

Before he could stop her, she forced him to turn back into a human… and kiss her. And not just any kiss, either. It easily topped off his kiss with Raven so close before…

…Right as Raven walked in the room to witness it.

Terra turned her head to the astonished Goth, pulling away from Beastboy. But when she saw that it was Raven, she had Beastboy kissing her neck as she said with a smirk, "So, Raven. I was wondering when you would drop by." Then she disappeared, only to leave Beastboy staring at Raven in confusion.

Then he realized what had just happened.

Raven narrowed her eyes at him. "What happened to everything you just told me? It was a day ago, Beastboy," she cried, a tear falling down her cheek. "How could you do this to me in _one day? _I can't believe I thought you were different."

"But-" he couldn't stand seeing her so unhappy because of him.

"Terra betrayed us all, Beastboy," Raven said fiercely. "How can you still love her?"

"Raven, I don't! I just-"

"No," she interrupted. "I'm sick of it. I'm sick of having people saying they love me and then sending me off to leave…"

"I'm not sending you off anywhere, Raven!" he replied quickly.

"You're right," she said softly. She longed to forgive him, to fall into his arms just one more time. He _was _different from the others. And, deep down, she still felt that she was in love with him. But that was no excuse, none at all, for what she had just been through. "This was your fault." She almost laughed. "God, you didn't even stop when you saw me." She shook her head and continued, "But you are right about that. You're not sending me anywhere. It's my turn. Leave, Beastboy. Leave the Tower. And don't come back."

He gasped, falling to his knees in surprise. "You don't mean that, Raven!" he pleaded.

"Yes, I do," she said coldly. "You have done enough here. Now leave. I guess heartbreakers are destined to be in love with other heartbreakers. Go live with Terra."

"But Raven-"

"GET OUT!" she screamed angrily, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't bear it. She turned her head away from him.

He sighed. He deserved it.

He left the door that very second. He left everything he knew.

Just as he left, Raven turned her radio on quietly to a random radio station. When she heard JoJo's song, she could scarcely believe how much this fit her. So much that she keeled over and shed whole new tears. Besides the telephone number, everything was perfect. Besides, a ticket into someone's mind is almost like a telephone number. And Beastboy's mind wasn't full of her.

But he was _not _going to go find Terra. At least, not yet. Right now he was going to go find Slade.

**Me:**

Tralala, someone is finally going to see what is up with Slade! And someone by the name of Raven is probably going to go commit a murder on someone by the name of Terra!

Isn't everything going great?

No, I'm sorry, I'm joking. And I'm sorry I put you on such a cliffhanger (even though, once again, it's not exactly a cliffhanger). But Beastboy and Raven's relationship will mend _eventually… _after all, there _is _a chapter called "Forevermore" coming up pretty soon, isn't there? And let me promise you, there is lots of mending fluff in that one.

Anyway, so I know you all hate me a whole bunch, but I had the song stuck in my head! And someone like Raven or Beastboy isn't bound to have a perfect relationship. There needed to be _something _there to bring them closer together!

Last chapter was really, really strange. Sorry about that. See, I sent it, but it didn't show up, so I had to try two more times before it came up. Anyway, the point is, I didn't mention all my reviewers – sorry about that! Also, I don't think I'll be doing reviewer responses anymore on these last chapters, because they're kind of a bother and I always miss people. But I'll try to answer the people who have questions.

In answer to **dragontwistr**'s question, yes, I invented Philip. Thanks, and I will have a sequel! Unless I change something, than it will be called "Old Enemies, Old Allies." But I'm not going to tell you about it yet! Wait for the summary!

And in answer to **meangenius**'s question (I think it was a question, anyways), yes, it's the next chapter! Sorry it wasn't this one! But anyway, sorry about spelling resting wrong. I guess I was thinking about wrestling at the moment…

Also, in response to **Pookey**'s question (again, I think it was a question), Terra isn't just going to trot away in jealousy. I don't think I'm going to make her like BB anymore, but I don't know. But don't worry, I have a grimy plan for her too. I don't like her either, you see.

Sneak Peak for next chapter, No Place Like Home:

"You're beautiful even when you cry," Robin said softly, wiping a tear away from her face.

Excited? I'm excited about writing it! Be glad this was the new longest chappy! See you,

Kweenie :)


	16. No Place Like Home

What's up, guys? I'm so excited. I mean, I noticed you guys' reviews, but I never realized how many I was getting! Thank you so much! Sorry about nagging so much… but then again, it worked, didn't it? Since I'm at that topic, I'd like to mention that I found myself on some people's author alerts and favorites list. That's great, but review please, that would make me even happier! Here's the people so far who I saw:

1. MissKittyKatGirl

2. Savi

3. Clueless90

4. DeathIsMyWayOut

5. NightmareSelene

Like I said, I'm not mad or anything, but I just want to know why you're not reviewing! Please do, I would be really excited if I saw any of your names on my reviewer list! That would mean you pay attention! And that you're really nice, not to suck up…

Anyway, here is the big one, the one you all have been waiting for (me most of all): The RobStar chapter! Yay! I finally get to write my favorite, most exciting fluff of all time! I mean, BBRae is fun and all – don't get me wrong – but they only have references to them in that one episode, "The Beast Within." (That was soo good!) They have references to RobStar in basically _every _episode! Especially "Betrothed" – that was so cool! Climbing up that balcony to Princess Star – that was so unreal! Anyway, do you see my point? That's why I'm way excited.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but the man who does really needs to get it together, no offense or anything. I mean, he's awesome for owning the show, but he still hasn't made Robin and Star get together! Or Beastboy and Raven! Well, or maybe that's the writer people's fault. Anyway, I really think they need to get together and NOW!

Dedication: To my newest reviewer, Aninnymous (such a cool name!), who has really fun reviews to read, and who has been reviewing a lot of my chapters even if not all of them. Thanks!

Chapter Sixteen: No Place Like Home

**The Tower:**

"Where's Beastboy?" Robin asked easily, not suspecting a thing, as Raven and Cyborg walked into the room. Neither Robin nor Cyborg had been informed of Beastboy's whereabouts from Raven yet. Cyborg nodded, since he didn't know, either.

"He said he thought Batman might know about Slade right now," Raven replied quickly. "I think he really just wants to meet the guy," she joked after that. Her huge lie was very casual and easily convincing.

Robin nodded. "As long as Beastboy's back soon, I think some solo patrol will do him good. He won't have anyone to crack jokes on, and he can pay attention." He said this somewhat hotly, due to a particularly cruel joke Beastboy had played on him at their last patrol. He turned to Raven. "You, make a welcome home sign. I want it to be very big," he instructed. "Cyborg, you decorate the entire tower. Use your gadgets to get to high places. I'm going to go pick up some CD's, some tuxes, and a dress for Raven. We're having a party when she wakes up."

"Do you know how much money that is?" Cyborg asked quickly. "I mean, for one stinking day? Tuxes don't come easy anymore, though I don't know about gowns or whatever."

"Gowns are probably even more expensive," Raven replied rather grumpily. "But I tell you what, I'll wear my princess gown if Robin takes off his mask for the occasion."

"Yeah, man," Cyborg agreed encouragingly. "What color are you eyes, anyway? I hear girls these days really fall for the blue ones. Or big ones."

Since Robin's were both, he was brightened by this thought. Finally, he acquiesced. (A/N: You know what it means, don't you? From _Pirates of the Caribbean_. The captain was all, "I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request," and then Elizabeth said it, too. It means give in.) "Fine, but you have to wear the crown, too."

"Deal," Raven agreed. She tried to act disgusted. But secretly was just wishing Beastboy was here to see her in this Princess outfit.

**Out In the Snow:**

Beastboy had a crazy idea where he thought he could find Slade. He knew it probably wasn't true, but… well, this was a risk he had to take. He was taking on the form of a green polar bear, huddling up in himself cursing ever fiber of Terra's being, when he finally reached Gotham City. He easily found Wayne Enterprises (it's Enterprises, right? Or is it Industries? Ah!), then walked in coolly. Robin had, of course, told him Batman's identity.

"I'd like to see Mr. Wayne?" Beastboy asked politely, now in his human form.

"Well," a guard said disapprovingly. He knew that his outfit wasn't half appropriate hear. _Suits or dump, _he thought strictly. "You see, he's very busy. Would you please set up an appointment?"

"I know you have your rules here," Beastboy commented politely, "but this is an emergency. I'm not going to rebel and bust in, but would you please just beep him and let him know a Teen Titan is here to speak with him?"

He had vaguely heard of the Teen Titans, and he realized the shape-changer's sincerity, so he nodded and called the main office. "Mr. Wayne? Yes, a Teen Titan just stopped by. He'd like to see you pronto. It's some kind of emergency," he said in a choky voice.

"Certainly," the deep voice replied, and approached the room. Pronto.

"Beastboy," he greeted warmly when he entered the room. He turned to the guard. "I'm going to take a walk," he explained. "And from now on, you can trust him."

"Yes, sir."

"So," Batman said coolly to Beastboy. "Have the Titans finally sunk low enough to resort to me for more help? I don't mind, really."

"Well, sort of," Beastboy said. "I mean, I guess _I _want help, but technically I'm not a Titan anymore. I don't think, anyway. Really, he just wanted to get back home, where he really loved. And there might be some people there that he really loved… "It's just that I sort of got kicked out. So I wanted to see if I could crack this mystery on my own. The one about Slade."

Batman's smile quivered, but he kept it on. "I'll try to help," he agreed finally. "But why were you kicked off the team? I don't really want to help an exiled Titan…"

"I wasn't exactly _kicked off, _and I'm not exactly _exiled. _But a girl got kind of mad at me, and I kind of didn't want to see her mad at me anymore, and she kind of told me to leave, so I kind of left, only the others kind of don't really know about it," he said somewhat less than fluently.

"Right," he replied with a grin. "Well, if it's about a girl, than it doesn't sound serious. I'll help you."

_You have no idea how wrong you are, _Beastboy thought to himself. _About the girl and about helping me… they're both a waste of your time. But I think they help me._

And he felt extremely good. Because he had a plan. A brilliant, flawless, completely excellent plan.

**The Mansion:**

Everything was ready. Raven was striding around the room tensely, uncomfortable in her royal outfit. Robin was sitting on a chair next to Starfire's bed, still waiting anxiously for her to wake up. Cyborg was leaning on the wall casually, admiring his latest work...

As the doctors had anticipated, she woke up soon after all their work. (A/N: I guess they saw some doctors and asked them about how long it would take. Sorry I didn't ever write that in….) As her emerald eyes fluttered open unsurely, she jumped in surprise at seeing all of her friends.

"Friends?" she asked excitedly, sitting up quickly. As she did this, she realized her pain and quickly laid back down in agony. Then her head popped up and she asked again, just as excitedly, her eyes shining, "Friends, is that really you? I am so greatly thrilled to finally be here!"

Robin hadn't expected it. Well, he had expected something, but he hadn't expected something this strong to come over him. He hadn't seen her beautiful eyes or gorgeous hair in such a long time. He hadn't heard her sparkling voice right in front of him in what felt like ages. Everything about her sucked her closer to him, and he couldn't resist it any longer. He couldn't be the Titans Leader and be in love, but couldn't he leave that title and just be a plain Titan like everyone else? Right now he felt like he would do that and much, much more for her.

"Starfire," he said softly. As he said this, she finally saw his eyes. For a moment her thoughts rushed back to Philip, but her heart turned to stone when the thought of him. When she turned back to Robin, she saw warmth there. She saw a new trust she had never experienced before. One that she had never felt in Philip's presence.

"Robin," she said in surprise, longing to reach out to him. She wanted to say something, anything, that would get him to love her as much as she loved him. "I have never seen you without your mask before. Your eyes are spectacular." She tried to say this in her casual complimentary voice, but there was a strain in her voice. She wanted him to know that it was her speaking. The _real _her. The one that was in love with him.

"Thanks," Robin said in surprise, ignoring the smirk that he was getting from Cyborg.

"Of course," she said, flirting as hard as she knew how to. Unfortunately, this was not very much. "Thank you for all of this," she added, "but now I feel inappropriate for such occasions. Must I go and wear a gown as well?"

"Of course not," Cyborg replied quickly. "Are you crazy? You just got back, and you're way sick. But that was way awesome, how you blew up Philip. I was like, _Booya, _except that it wasn't me. But it was still cool."

"Thank you," she said, the story coming back to her. "But where is Beastboy?"

Robin repeated the story he had heard to Starfire, then turned to the others and asked – too quietly for her to hear – if they could leave for a moment. He felt a moment was coming on…

…To which both of them eagerly agreed.

When Robin turned back to Starfire, he was surprised. She now had teary eyes, as opposed to the lively ones that were just on her.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly, thinking she was in pain.

"Oh," she said, looking up in surprise. Her face was shining from tears. "I am sorry… it is just, I was thinking about-" before she could finish, a whole new sea of tears came upon her. "I have never met someone with so many lies," she whispered, covering her eyes with her hands.

Immediately realizing what this was about, and silently cursing Philip for the pain he had caused Starfire, he walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Please, Star," he said sincerely. "There are bad people on this planet. If he was cowardly enough to deceive you like that, then…" he shook his head. "Then he's just a rotten person who doesn't deserve you," he finished slowly.

She looked up at him in some surprise. Was he possibly going to show true feelings for her now? But as her tears kept coming, she shook her head and said distressfully, "Please, Robin, I am sorry. I do not wish for you to see me in such mournful conditions." The inner her was thinking, _I don't want you to see me crying over you or him, Robin. Just 'fess up, okay? I can't do it. Just TELL me. I don't care if you say you don't love me at this point. I just want to know something. Anything. About you and me, that is._

That's what she got from him. Exactly what she got from him. "You're beautiful even when you cry," Robin said softly, wiping a tear away from her face. His blue eyes bore into hers, but it gave her a warm happiness down through her toes.

"Wh… what did you just say to me?" she stuttered.

"I don't know if you feel the same way," he confessed, "but I have loved you ever since I set eyes on you. I can't help myself. I shouldn't be in love, but… every time I look at you, I know you're the one I want to be with." He looked at her pleadingly. "Do you understand?"

"I may be an alien," Star replied happily, sniffing her tears away, "but I am not alien to love. I feel the same way. I have felt the same way for so long, I…"

She didn't have to finish. Because before she knew it, he had leaned down over her bead and given her a tender kiss…

…That turned out to be the best kiss either of them could imagine.

**Me:**

This one wasn't as long as my last two, but I've been pretty busy lately. But guess what? My dad ordered me a laptop for my birthday, and I'm getting a laptop in just about a week! I am DEATHLY excited!

So, did you like it? Robin and Starfire are finally together!

And Beastboy has a miraculous plan to beat all others, apparently.

So, thanks for all the reviews again, and thanks again to my new reviewer, Aninnymous, for all your reviewers! If you are one of the people I mentioned earlier, please review! If you had any questions, then sorry, but I really want to get this chapter out, so I'm going to stop now. Hopefully this will explain your questions.

PS- Slade, Terra, and Melanie are all still alive as of now, I promise. But I will clear all of them up by the end of this story. That doesn't mean KILL them, even though it might. I just mean you will know what's going on with them. And there WILL be a sequel!

Luv ya,

Kweenie


	17. Dreams Come True

I think I will start off this chapter by telling **solodancer789** that of course this story isn't over yet! I wouldn't be _that _cruel. I mean, I might have to put a cliffhanger at the end of this story, but hey, I'm going to have a sequel and update as fast as I do now! Anyway, as I previewed in chapter 14, there are three more chapters including this one left. Please R&R my sequel as much as you have been reviewing this!

Thanks, **Savi,** for reviewing! It's no problem about earlier, but I was just wondering. Thanks for listening to that! Also, don't stop R&Ring now; I love having a new reviewer!

Like I said, I'm not doing any more reviewer responses for anyone unless you have a question or if you're new, so if I didn't mention you, then I still love ya for reviewing!

I'll try to update the last three chapters as quickly as I can, because I really want to start the sequel thingy. I can't wait, because I changed my idea for the name, and it's going to be called The New Titans. Anyway, once this one comes out, chapter eighteen should be up in a few days, and then nineteen a few days after that. It might take me a week or so to get the sequel up, but if you've been reading this for a while, then you know how quickly I update compared to everyone else. A week isn't that much compared to some people, is it?

This chapter is about a new Titans leader… and a little green shape-changer proving his real worth and value to the team!

Disclaimer: IDOTT. But I really need this guy's number! I'm dead serious. I mean, it's probably easy to get, but it was sarcastic anyway. Still, have they even REALIZED that the couples need to get together? I mean, I bet there is one person on that show who is a fluff-lover, and that is the only reason they have even HINTS of love.

Dedication: **To solodancer789**, again, because she has reviewed every single chapter! Thank you so much! You're still my favorite reviewer!

Chapter Seventeen: Dreams Come True

**The Tower:**

(A/N: It has been about a week since the last chapter. Beastboy has been staying at the Batcave – is that what it's called? – and not doing much, just investigating behind his back. Robin and Starfire are like madly in love by now, only his hasn't taken her on a date yet, because she's still to weak to leave the tower, even though she can walk by now.)

Starfire was asleep. She had often been asleep since "the day" (what the Titans referred to as Philip's death). Still, every night after the others were asleep, she had learned that she could find Robin up on the roof, waiting for her.

Robin was staring at her. He had his mask back on, but she made him take it off every night on the rooftop, telling him that they made her feel "refreshingly warm and comfortably safe." How could he say no to that?

He knew he should have been happy. The girl of his dreams was now his, right? That meant everything. It didn't matter that he couldn't be the Titans leader anymore. But he was still afraid that he wouldn't be the same without his powers… that choosing love over joy was somehow the wrong choice…. But was it?

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

"Is something troubling you, Robin?" Starfire asked Robin timidly. She was just walking onto the roof. He was already there, but he was looking slightly downcast.

He looked up in surprise, and then his look softened when he realized it was only Starfire. "Um, it's nothing really. I was just thinking about the whole leader thing. I decided to give it to Cyborg. I was considering Raven, but there is that whole thing with Beastboy-"

"What is this "whole thing with Beastboy" of which you speak of?"

"Oh, nothing. I just have this gut instinct that they will end up together, or something, so I don't think it would be a good idea."

"I do not understand," Starfire said. "Why must you not be the leader anymore, and even if you do not wish to be leader, what does Beastboy have to do with any of this?"

He shook his head. He knew the others were right – Starfire _was _naïve. But she knew him better than anyone else, and she knew what to say when he needed encouragement. Only a little frustrated, he explained, "You can't really be the leader and be in love, Star. That was why I never told you until… well, until it was too much to bear."

She jumped up from her seat on the roof next to him. "You cannot be in love and be the leader?" she gasped. "But I do not wish to take your job away from you!"

"Starfire," he said in surprise, "calm down! I don't care, okay? Some things are way more important than work. You're one of them."

She was touched by this, but still aggravated. "Thank you, Robin, but I cannot possibly take your title away from you! Being the Titans Leader is a wondrous accomplishment, I will have you know. I will not let you give that up!"

Now he was extremely taken aback. He knew she cared about him, but he hadn't realized this would be such a problem to her. "Star, I'm not kidding. I can't do both."

"Then I refuse to be in this relationship with you," she said in a choked voice.

"Please," he said, rolling his eyes. "I am not going to end this relationship because of some dumb title that I never even asked for."

Her eyes got big. "Then you really do not mind this? Truthfully?"

"Of course not!" he said quickly. He would miss being the leader, but he had never imagined thinking this severely.

"Wondrous!" she cried happily, running up to him and hugging him. He chuckled as she said, "I did not wish to end this relationship because of your title."

"So," he said. "Do you want to help me with the promotion ceremony or whatever it is? Raven doesn't want to help with another party thing, and Beastboy still isn't back."

She nodded and helped him plan. By the end of the night, they were ready for a new Teen Titan.

**The Batcave:**

"Aha!" Beastboy shouted delightfully. He had found exactly what he had been looking for: the small video camera that they had found a while back in the Tower. "So," he said suspiciously, pretending that he was a detective. "Either Batman is spying on us or our stalker is also spying on Batman." He grinned. "Now I just have to-"

Before he could finish, a large dog ran up to him and bit him hard, causing him to drop the video camera. Once it fell, the dog bit it, as well, and made sure it was gone for good. Then it started to walk out.

"Give it up, Batman," Beastboy said triumphantly, clutching his bleeding arm in pain. Still, his voice was clear. "I have no doubts that it was you."

The dog turned to look at him, then left. Still, there was no mistake in the glint of his eye.

Beastboy grabbed his communicator. He knew he couldn't contact Raven, Robin, or Cyborg. That left him the cheerful redhead.

**The Tower:**

"We are in the middle of a ceremony," Starfire whispered into her communicator when in loudly buzzed, shocking the newly promoted Cyborg. "What can possibly be so important, Beastboy?" she asked somewhat angrily. As she was saying this, she excused herself politely and exited the room.

"It's really important," he promised. "I didn't know who to tell, so I sort of found myself wanting to tell you. Anyway, I found out that Batman is the shape-changer who snuck into the Tower. Also, I didn't leave by will. Raven sort of made me. I won't be back for a while."

"Thank you for telling me. The shape-changer part is shocking me, and we will be over as soon as we can. I cannot believe you did not leave by will, I further cannot believe that Raven forced you to leave, and I definitely refuse to believe that you will not be back soon!"

"Whoa," he said in surprise. "Um, what do I say to that?"

"Why did she make you leave?"

"Long story. I'll sum it up. Terra can control minds. She made Raven mad at me. Raven made me leave. Now can we _please _get back to Batman?"

"I shall talk to Raven on our way over," Starfire promised. As for Batman, I shall make sure that he gets rightful punishments for spying on us. We shall meet you as soon as the ceremony has adjourned."

"Right," he said. "I think that means you're coming when the thingy's over. See ya. Thanks, Star, you're a life saver."

"I do love that sweet candy," she said obliviously, then hung up.

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

"Raven," Starfire said easily when Cyborg had happily accepted his new title. "We do not have much time. Terra can control minds, Beastboy had no choice, and now we know who that shape-changer was, the one with the strange ball of hair and cameras and other such things."

"Excuse me?" Raven asked, for once losing her monotone expression.

"Please, Raven, I am sure that you heard me correctly. Now if you all do not mind, we should really be off to help Beastboy now. He is in quite a lot of trouble."

"Wait," Cyborg said quickly, taking off the tuxedo Robin had made him wear for the occasion. "What's going on? I thought Beastboy was there to, like, talk to Batman?"

"He is not," Starfire replied impatiently, "but he is there for other reasons, reasons of which I shall inform you about later. Now, listen, we must get going. Beastboy says we must meet him at the Batcave as soon as we possibly can. He says that he could be in some trouble."

Cyborg and Raven started to ask more questions, but Robin grabbed them and pulled them outside. Starfire held Robin's hands and flew him there, while Raven made Cyborg a floating skateboard out of her black psychic powers. (A/N: The skateboard from the Kitten episode, you know? And I'm referring to how Robin basically stands upright, only his feet aren't touching the ground, while Star is flat and not upright? It's hard to describe, but they do it in a few episodes in fighting scenes. I think it's just so cool.)

"So," Raven said to Starfire. "Do you really expect me to believe him? About Terra, I mean?"

"I do not know," Star replied uneasily. "But he deserves a chance."

"So," Robin said. "Raven and Beastboy apparently were together. Cyborg gets to be the new Titans leader, Star and I can finally be happy together… and Batman had to go and ruin all of this? I was actually starting to think my dreams were coming true."

**Me:**

That was shorter than usual, I think. At least, on my computer. But anyway, love me! I mean, this might be a _tiny _bit of a cliffhanger, what with the whole going-to-figure-out-what's-going-on-with-Batman-and-Terra-and-Melanie thing. But still, it's not nearly the kind of cliffhanger I usually put you on. Anyway, please review! I only got like three reviews so far on chapter 16, and that's the one where they kissed!

So, did you like it? Cyborg is now officially the new Titans leader, leaving Robin and Starfire in happy peace. His leader-ish ceremony was sort of interrupted, and there's the whole fact that Beastboy might die kind of soon if the Titans don't get there to help. But still, things are going pretty well besides that. And I really wish they took Robin's mask off in the show. You know, at least once. The de-masking of Robin is a very important thing.

Anyway, I can't wait until I get my laptop! It should be pretty soon, if what my mom told me was true. Me! Laptop! Yay!

Sorry, that was the insane person inside me. Or the person who is hyper off mentos. Or maybe hyper off blue flowers. Anyway, just review! It's not so hard, and if you don't, then the next chapter – which, need I remind you, is the **BEASTBOY HEART RAVEN **chapter – might not be as good as you would like. So review!

Luv always,

Kweenie


	18. Forevermore

Did you guys know this is the second to last chapter? It's pretty exciting if you think about it. I mean, I know it's sad and all, but I'm really excited about writing a sequel. I have some really good ideas for the next one. But I'm not as excited about that as I am with this chapter. That's because this chapter is Beastboy heart Raven! Yay! Long live opposites!

By the way, **solodancer789** mentioned that the last chapter was a little bit confusing, and I sort of get why you said that. It was pretty jumbled up, but basically what happened was Cyborg is the Titans leader, Beastboy thinks the dog-shape-changer-person is Slade, and they're all going to go try and figure out what is up with him. And maybe Raven wants to figure out what's going on with the whole mind-control thing… _she really wishes that is true…_

Thanks to my new reviewers, **spergirl** (she was anonymous) and **Storm90**. Yeah, of course I won't kill off BB, he's the funniest, sweetest character. Actually, the sweetest is Starfire, but whatever, BB is the funniest. In a dopey, wannabe-funny way, but still. I like him. Also, to **meangenius, **yes that was for a new Teen Titans leader. Thanks, by the way. I've been trying to keep them right, too. I haven't had Star say a contraction yet, I think.

I'm not going to summarize what this chapter is about. Know why? Because you already know! This story is all BEASTBOY AND RAVEN FLUFF! YAY! Well, not just BBRae fluff, but mostly. There's also a little bit of, you know, finding out if Batman is evil. But that's not as important, hee hee.

Disclaimer: IDOTT. Let's get on with it!

Dedication: To all my lovely reviewers! Thank you all so much!

Chapter Eighteen: Forevermore

**On the Way to the Batcave:**

"Raven, as I said before, I do truly believe Beastboy. I do not know exactly what has happened, but he is not the kind of person who would shed any kind of unkindness to another."

Cyborg snorted. "Yeah, right. Besides totally beating someone at video games and then rubbing it in. Oh, and playing those stupid 'harmless pranks.' But hey, besides that, he's perfectly kind. Generous. Polite. He really goes out of his way to help others," he said sarcastically.

"This is serious, Cyborg," Raven said in an angry voice. "Listen, you don't know what happened that day, and I know you're trying to prove a point. But we aren't talking about anything as pathetically worthless as a prank, all right? This is real. It's important."

Cyborg nodded. "Yeah, sorry. I was just kind of peeved that he creamed me at Battle Cart Blazers a few days ago. He didn't even say 'good game.'" (A/N: I made that up, if it really is a game, then I don't own it. Disclaimers are so annoying.)

They all laughed a little at that one. Just as Raven was considering the truth to it all, Cyborg said with a grin, "Well, we're here."

They all nodded and knocked on a thing that they thought was a passageway. Sure enough, Beastboy silently opened a hidden door and let them all in. He smiled politely at Robin and Starfire and congratulated Cyborg on his new duty. As Raven coldly passed him, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a corner of the room.

**A Corner of the Batcave:**

"Raven, listen," he said in a cracked, nervous voice. "I swear I didn't mean to do anything like that. And I swear I'm not making this whole Terra thing up. I guess Melanie gives everyone powers once they come back to life. Raven was purified for a moment, and so was Terra… if you call her new powers _purifying, _anyway."

"Well, maybe they were meant for good," Raven admitted. "Still, if that's the case, then what are Slade's new powers?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. When I left, I had this weird theory…" he trailed off.

"What is it?" Raven asked. But her voice had lost its coldness, and she had a newfound understanding to her voice. Her violet eyes shone with something new. He wasn't sure if it was love or hatred or a combination of the two, but he found some comfort in them.

"Don't make fun of me, but… well, don't you think that maybe Slade is, you know… Batman?"

Raven's eyes widened. "What on Earth…" she stuttered. "Slade? _Evil _Slade? Robin's arch enemy? Being Batman, Robin's ex mentor, as well as a close ally?"

"I know it sounds crazy right now," he said hurriedly. "But think about it. I mean, he was purified… into some kind of weird new behavior. He _killed _Robin's love's kidnapper. Maybe the purification just made him want to do good."

She shrugged. "I can agree with that. Maybe he was purified. Still, how can Slade be Batman? There's no connection."

"Yeah, but what if Slade has been Batman this whole entire time? Think about it. Batman wanted Robin to stay his apprentice, not to get ahead of him. He was afraid that, if the time came, Robin would some day be able to beat him in a duel. That's why Slade keeps wanting Robin for an apprentice. A regular bad guy wouldn't care about a partner. But someone who wanted to slow Robin down from unleashing his full power… and beating him, too. Doesn't it make sense?"

Again, her eyes widened. "Well, it is uncanny. But you have no proof. None at all, Beastboy. There might be nothing between the two, and then you'd be wasting your time."

"Batman can change shape, Raven. Something he neglected to tell us. Well, why not change shape into someone evil, instead of someone good? Then no one will know, and he doesn't have to change back if he doesn't want to. No one can make him."

Now she was starting to panic. She knew, as well as the others, that they stood even less of a chance against Batman than they did against Slade.

"I know what you're thinking, Raven," he said in a comforting tone. "But don't worry. We killed him before. He was Batman then, too."

"And he'd be dead for good if-"

"Raven!" he interrupted loudly. "I just remembered something! How could I be such an idiot? The papers, Raven! Don't you remember? For weeks they were complaining that more crimes than ever had been occurring! That's because Batman _wasn't there. _He wasn't even _alive. _Did you notice how they stopped saying that once Terra brought him back?"

"You're right!" she gasped in disbelief. "We've got to go tell the others, and fast!"

**A Secret Room:**

"What is this?" Starfire asked excitedly.

"It's a trap door," Cyborg gasped just as excitedly. "Maybe he's down there." He grinned at Starfire. "Ladies first, I insist," he said humorously.

Robin rolled his eyes and started to hop down into it, when Cyborg caught him.

"It's okay, man, I was joking," Cyborg said with an easy smile. "I'm the new leader, remember? I guess I'm not supposed to be afraid of anything, so I had better go first."

Robin nodded, and followed after him. Starfire jumped down as well and, not seeing Beastboy or Raven, closed the loose floorboard behind her.

"I do not see him," Starfire commented when she reached the ground. "But maybe-"

"Wait," Cyborg said in a strange voice. "I just had a… a thought come over me. What if Terra is good, and Beastboy is bad?"

"_What?" _Starfire and Robin both spat at the same time.

"Do you not understand?" he asked in a robotic voice. "I am right. Consider."

"He… he is right," Robin said after a moment in a similar robotic voice. "Why did I not see it before? It is not Terra that we must eliminate. Terra is our ruler. She is on our side of all of this. It is Beastboy that we must eliminate. Beastboy… and then Raven."

In the same hollow tone, Starfire agreed, "You are both right. We must go… to eliminate them. Before anything else is done."

In the shadows, away from the sights of any of the others, the newly psychic Terra let out a satisfied laugh.

NMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMMNM

"What's that?" Beastboy asked in surprise at the ground.

"What's what?" Raven asked absentmindedly. She was still thinking about two very important topics – one, Slade possibly being Batman; and two, Beastboy being controlled by Terra. She wanted it to be true so much, but how could he prove it to her?

"Listen, Raven," he said patiently, turning to look at her directly in the eye. "I want to prove that to you – I know what you're thinking. But until we find Terra, I can't. We have more important things to find out, anyway. Like where Cy, Star, and Robin are."

"What do you mean?" she asked in some alarm. "I thought they were up here."

"Do you see them?" he asked, rolling his eyes. "They must have found a trap door or a hidden nook or cranny somewhere and left us. Think you could find one?"

She nodded, and used her powers to feel around the entire room for loose spots. Her eyes opened on a particular spot at the center of the room in the ceiling. "I think there's a top floor to this building," she explained. "Maybe it's invisible, but I think it's there."

They both flew up to the spot on the ceiling (Beastboy as a bird) and opened it. Sure enough, there was another floor beneath them.

"Oh, hello," Terra said from the back of the room. "I suppose you are looking for your friends? Trust me, you have no need to look for them. I have a feeling they'll find you easily… in a soon enough time period." She smiled. "I see you two lovebirds are back together. I shouldn't be so surprised, but I figured the Goth could hold a bigger grudge than this."

"What are you talking about?" Raven demanded, ignoring her grudge statement. "What do you mean, our friends will find us soon enough?" Her eyes narrowed. "What did you do to them?"

"Just a little thing I like to call… _mind control._"

At the instant Raven's heart sped up in worry and shock, it slowed down in relief, as well. It really wasn't Beastboy's fault! He had no choice but to kiss her! She was free to love and be loved in return! "Beastboy," she said quickly, turning to him in defeat. "I'm sorry. You were right…"

"Chill out, Rae," Beastboy ordered with a grin. "We both knew I was right from the start, and you just didn't want to admit it. But whatever, I'll live. But do you finally forgive me?"

"Forgive you?" Raven asked politely. "I'm taking on a new set of apologies."

He grinned. "Well, if someone has to forgive someone, then I guess I will forgive your new set of apologies before they turn into a new set of forgivey-thingies."

"Well, even if I turned them into a new set of forgivey-thingies to match your apologies, then you would just say that you would make a newer new set of apologies or forgivey-thingies to fight back against mine." She shook her head in disbelief. "Whoa," she said after a moment.

"Sweet," Beastboy commented. "I guess your hanging out with me has taken a licking to your attitude," he explained with a grin. "Cyborg wasn't such a prankster before he started hanging out with me," he explained. "I start everything."

"Ah," Terra said. "And I finish everything. Starting with my new three-man army. Now honestly, do you think two lesser Titans can stand a chance against the Titans Leader, the ex-Titans Leader, and his girl?" she asked fiercely.

"I think she put mind control on them," Beastboy said uneasily.

"Beastboy," she said, turning to him. "So what you said before… about _forever_… that was true?" she asked, tears welling in her eyes.

"Um," he said in surprise. "Yeah, of course it was."

She smiled – a genuinely happy smile – and took his hand. Then she whispered those words – _Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos _– those important words – and their powers combined. They combined with each other and the force of love. But they didn't turn to their current enemies, the other Titans. They turned to Terra.

"You're going to die, Terra," Raven said fiercely, her and Beastboy's bodies starting to glow, "and this time you are not coming back."

**Me:**

So, likey likey? Knowing how much I am starting to hate her, I think you all understand that Terra is going to have a nice, painful, perilous death.

Hah!

I still am not over the happiness of it all! Beastboy and Raven are together, Robin and Starfire are together, RC is dead, Philip is dead, Terra is gonna die, and… who am I forgetting?

Well, technically I'm not forgetting this person. But you guys probably have by now. I mean, I know he/she isn't a very main character, but he/she did sort of start the whole thing. So I'll make you a deal. I know this is really easy, but still, I want to know you are paying attention. Whoever tells me (in a review) who he/she is first will win a dedication next chapter.

**_DID YOU HEAR THAT, PEOPLE? IF YOU ANSWER THE QUESTION, THEN YOU GET A FREE DEDICATION IN THE LAST CHAPTER OF MY FANFIC! YAY!_**

Sorry, but I know that tons of people never read this part. So read, review, and answer my glorious question!

Luvin' you all,

Kweenie


	19. Cup Half Full Or Is It?

Wow. This is it… the one and only… the _last chapter. _

I know you are all probably pretty pissed because I took so long (well, for me, anyway)but hey, it _is _my last chapter, after all. I had to make it perfect. I had to create, record, edit… you know, the works. Anyway, so please read this in detail. Also, I am terribly afraid to inform you (okay, how cheesy can something sound?) that I may take a pretty long break before I start on the sequel. Still, pretty long for me means average length for most of you – I'd estimate about two or three weeks.

A few question answer things (even though I'll have a huge review response chapter on the end), ONLY questions or answer responses No just plain comments (if yours was one, then I'll mention you in my biggy chapter at the end, the review chapter). By the way, my question last time was kind of dumb. I meant Melanie, but I didn't mention Slade/Batman or Cyborg, so I sort of screwed up. Anyway, Savi got it first & right!

**Metal-Dude#522:** Um, I knew most of that besides his last name is Wilson. Well, and he's not exactly immortal, since he died. But whatever, I have perfect info that works with everything else you said. I don't jot down stuff without considering it. But thanks a ton for reviewing!

**Dragontwistr: **Yeah, Slade/Batman will die eventually. Maybe even in this chapter. Read to find out! (I know it was corny too, but I was sort of on a fluff roll, so I needed to say something like that.)

Also, I have a little question… I like socialbutterfly, and I just realized how my pen name is sort of like copying hers, and that's really unfair and everything, since she had an account thingy first. So I am thinking – just thinking, I remind you – that maybe I should change my pen name. If you review this first and come in with the answers to my questions, I will put your name in really big letters and first on my reviewer response chapter, which is after this. Then the story is over. Anyway, my questions are:

Do you think I should switch my pen name?

I am going to keep Kween on the end (because of the whole Kweenie thing), so what do you think of DramaKween or FluffKween?

Which of those two do you like better?

Do you have any new suggestions?

All you have to do to change it is click log in, and then settings, and then change it on pen name, right?

I think that's enough for a beginning. I've already taken up like my entire first page. On my computer, anyway.

Disclaimer: IDOTT. But I own the almost-finished story Captive! Actually this website does in a way, but whatever, because I am the author. Anyway, remember, don't stop reading! There's going to be a reviewer response chapter for the WHOLE STORY! (It will be long!)

Dedication: DEDICATED TO **SAVI**! Just so everyone saw that. Anyway, it's dedicated to Savi because she (you ARE a she right? Lol) guessed Melanie first (and was one of about four or five people to guess, let alone get it right).

Chapter Nineteen: Cup Half Full – Or Is It?

**The Batcave:**

"You don't scare me, Terra," Raven declared both bravely and gravely. "And now that Beastboy is under my mind protection I don't think you can protect either of us. Now what will you do?" she sneered.

"I don't want to put you under mind control," Terra replied devilishly. "I am still very loyal to Slade, you know. Once you two are killed, I'll have the others commit suicide. That won't be hard. While they're doing that, I shall find my ex mentor. If you have survived your friends, then he and I shall come back to kill you. With Slade's help, my second try at your murder should be a knockout. And even if I do die, my naïve little sister can always make me live again."

Out from the shadows, Melanie appeared. Her strawberry blonde curls were grimy and uncombed, and her usually smooth skin was now rough from time. Still, her eyes shone bright with anger and bravery. "You don't deserve my help," she said hotly. "You never did. I heard you just now. You did try to kill them with Slade's help, you disloyal little bitch!"

Terra's eyes glowed with fear, but only for a small moment. To cover it up, she snickered and said in a selfish voice, "I always was the better fighter, eh, Mel? You and I both know you can't kill me. I can kill you, and you don't have to bring me back to life if I die. But you can't kill me. Now go, Starfire, attack!"

Something freed Starfire then. Logic would say it was the small boost of Raven's mind powers that helped her, but she knew the truth. It was that Terra was treating Melanie the way her sister, Blackfire, always treated her so many times before. "Oh, I will attack, all right," she said in a disobeying voice. Then she thrust a huge star bolt deep into Terra's gut. "Do…not…hurt…your…sister's…feelings," she fumed.

Terra sunk onto the ground, momentarily losing control. As she did so, Cyborg picked that time to strike hard at Terra with his sonic blaster cannon. (A/N: Is that what that's called?)

Again, she stuttered. But then, lip bleeding, she used her old-fashioned rock powers to thrust a huge boulder at Starfire's head. "I'll hurt my sister's feelings," she said with a sinister grin, "whenever I feel like it. She can't do anything."

Robin glared at Terra, then rushed to Starfire's side. She was knocked out cold, but still alive. "This isn't working, Cyborg," he said impatiently, picking up Starfire bridal-style. "Any other ideas up your sleeve?"

Cyborg hit Terra with another blast that knocked her out, and then nodded. "Just one. Raven, keep Beastboy in your shield no matter what – he's the least immune to Terra's mind control. When I say 'go,' shoot your heart out at her. I'll do the same. Robin, you beat her up with all you've got. Starfire, if you can hear me, then you try to do your best. Melanie… I know this is hard, but try your hardest to reverse the life you gave her. You haven't done this yet, but I bet it's possible. Just try, all right?" They all nodded. "Do your best, guys. Ready…set…_go._"

_This is for Starfire and the other Titans. How dare you hurt them, let alone not understand the sorrow in Starfire's emotions?_

_This… this is for Robin. He hated Slade, and you knew this. Yet you picked Slade over him in the end. And you are a Blackfire to Melanie. You traitor._

_This is for Beastboy and all the heartbreak you put him through. He deserves more. Burn in Hell, Terra. It's where you belong._

_This is for Raven and all the trouble you put her through. If you ever use my mind again, there will be more here than only death._

_This is for me. I'm the new Titans Leader, and I am passionate about this. I have been my entire life. You aren't gonna make me look bad, little missy. Not today. Not ever._

_This is for the lies, the love, and the deceit. You are the better fighter, sister. But when I am not alone, do not take advantage of me._

Terra looked up just in time to see a united comet flying toward her. She knew right then that she was going to die – there was no way around it. The Titans knew it, as well. It was what happened after her death, though, that was amazing and unexpected.

Once the comet of power took Terra's life, it continued flying behind her… onto a small rat who was just standing there, completely still. Just as the comet was about to hit it, it turned into a turtle and tried to protect itself inside its shell.

"That's him," Beastboy said in a shocked voice to Raven. "That's Batman. That's Slade."

"Wondrous," Starfire commented in amazement, not having heard Beastboy's last explanation. "I have never seen anyone do this before besides Beastboy."

"Yeah," Robin said in just as much surprise. "I hope we didn't hurt it…"

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you two will live with it." Then he turned to Beastboy. "But you and Raven look a little freaked. Do you feel sad because you've been a turtle before, or something?" he asked teasingly.

"No," Beastboy said, picking up the knocked out turtle. "I feel bad for plenty of other reasons." Then he held it in front of Raven. "Check him out," he ordered as calmly as possible.

She nodded and sent a thin stream of her black psychics at the turtle. "I can tell he's alive," she said nervously. "But he won't be changing any time soon. Unless…" she turned to Beastboy. "I noticed that he changed starting with the head," she commented. "Did he do that with you, too?" she asked somewhat urgently.

He nodded. "Yeah, I think so, but it was almost too fast to tell."

She shrugged. "It's worth a try," she admitted, then put her hand in the shell and pulled his head out. Then, once the head was out, she surrounded it in a world of darkness. "_Azerath, Metrion, Zynthos,_" she repeated over and over until the turtle was obviously in some pain. She grinned. "Now change, or I swear I'll have you crying like a baby. But who will it be? If it's Batman, then you'll lose your glory and your ex-apprentice will overcome you – your biggest fear. But if it's Slade… well, I take it no bad guy wants to lose their infamy and power."

Robin's eyes widened. "What did you just say, Raven?" he demanded.

"Please," Starfire inquired timidly, "What did you say? I did not catch that, either."

"He's Slade," she explained. "And he's Batman."

The turtle decided that his fame was less important than his infamy. He turned into Batman, and looked ruefully toward Robin.

"Batman," Robin said in disbelief. "I know we didn't exactly keep in touch, but… I didn't realize you were _that _bad, even then."

"Well…" Batman shrugged. "Since your gothic friend here figured it out, yes, I guess I am that bad. But it's your fault. If you weren't such a threat to me, I would have stayed good. You would never have even met Slade. It's your fault!"

"Very funny," he said with a shake of his head. "Why'd you do it?"

"You're just going to kill me, anyway," Batman said with a glare.

"Why'd you kill the Rough Coyote, Slade?" Cyborg demanded. "You obviously don't sound too pure right now."

"That had nothing to do with purity. You all got that wrong. She doesn't purify, she gives you your greatest wish. Terra's was mind control. Raven's was for everyone to see her as what she was – a Princess. Mine was to enhance my already helpful transformation powers."

"You still didn't answer my question," Cyborg fumed.

"Right," he said. "Well, I couldn't have anyone in my way, could I? The Rough Coyote was taking up my time. It is unfair to beat you when you're heartbroken over some chick. I wanted to do it fairly… when all of you were here."

"And now you know you'll die."

"Not quite." He smiled. "I still love my grand exits." With that, he turned into an eagle, soared through a trap door on the roof, and flew dark into the night.

"Terra is dead," Beastboy declared as they headed back home.

"Slade is Batman," Robin muttered in disbelief.

"Melanie had a cruel sister," Starfire said pitifully.

"Slade didn't make me look bad," Cyborg announced happily.

"My sister's boss is almost dead," Melanie said, trying to fit in with the others.

"You IDIOTS," Raven shouted, "Terra is dead. Slade is Batman. Okay, that's good and well. But Slade, also known as Batman, is still on the loose. He can use his bat gadgets too now! And his transformation powers! You don't understand. He could be impossible."

As they were walking up to the tower, they saw a blond girl with beautiful silver eyes standing in front of their door. She was facing them with a smile, her white teeth glistening. She was wearing a pink miniskirt and a matching halter-top. "Hey," she said coolly. "And this is how I finally meet the Teen Titans. And my sister. And so we meet, Flamey!"

**Me:**

That was a different kind of cliffy. On the next chapter, you will meet this freaky blond who claims to be "Flamey's" sister. You know who Flamey is, right? I'll just give you that one. It's Starfire. Like, fire, only flame? Get it? Goes into hysterics I sure do!

Um, I know that wasn't that funny, but whatever. Anyway, don't stop reading! I'm still going to post a review response chapter! Did you hear? That's pretty important. I will repeat for all to read:

_**Do Not Stop Reading This Story Yet! There Is Still A Reviewer Response Chapter Coming! It Will Be Very Big, On Every Review You Ever Did!**_

Okay, if you are really sweet, you will also answer these questions, as well as the ones at the beginning:

Who was your favorite OC, and why?

What was your least favorite part of the story?

What was your favorite part of the story?

What was your favorite chapter in the story?

Did you like the pairings?

Did you think the Batman/Slade thing was completely whacked out? Even then, did you like it?

(other comments)

Thank you so much! That was the last chapter! Be sure to READ THE SEQUEL when it comes out!

Luv ya again (but this being the last chapter I REALLY expect you to R&R),

Kweenie


	20. Review Responses

This is going to be a VERY long reviewer response chapter thingy, so I want to get started. Still, I just want to thank every single sweetie-pants who reviewed me! (I have a strange sense of humor.) At first I only had like one reviewer. That was disappointing. But you guys were worth the wait! Here's the chapter – it's in a wannabe-organized manner. Hey, I tried. Maybe it is good… whatever, lets get started! PS: I am changing the next story's title once again! It's going to be called Near Perfection. Make sure you R&R it, too!

I love Happy Bunny. Oh, sorry, that was really random, but my friend just bought me a Happy Bunny purse, and it is adorable! It says, "It's all about me. Deal with it." Aww!

Chapter One Review Responses

**Aninnymous:** Yeah, I know he doesn't, but it sort of worked with the moment. Thanks, I like having potential… anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**Rose: **I think your review turned out kind of screwed up, but I still know what you were getting at. Thanks, I thought that was such a big brother thing, sort of like he was in "Betrothed."

**Misundersoodgrl: **Thanks, and I did start to read yours. Still, if you tell someone to read yours, make it not-anonymous… then we can click your name and read! Smart! Anyway, thanks!

**Solodancer789: **Thanks! There's not much to say, but hey, I updated!

**Sabi: **Thanks, that means a bunch! I love nice, complimentary compliments! Obviously, I updated, so thanks for reviewing!

Chapter Two Review Responses:

**Aninnymous: **Thanks, I love being on people's favorites lists! Anyway, I think I ended up with more descriptive writing. And he wanted Philip to get Star to fall in love with him to get Robbie-Poo jealous! (It worked) Thanks for reviewing!

**Rose: **Hurra! Hurra! Hurra! That was fun. No, he's not RC, but it was a smart guess. Also, fighting is okay! It's only not okay when you go ON AND ON without ANY fluff. Still, thanks a bunch!

**Misundersoodgrl: **Like I said, you're right, but I guess RC probably would have turned that off by then, so whatever. Thanks!

**Solodancer789: **They sure did! Well, until she totally ditched him (yay), but why did you hope so? To make Robin jealous, or just because you liked him (back then)? Anyway, thanks!

Chapter Three Review Responses:

**Misundersoodgrl: **If you're talking about the locator concern, then great! And my whole story is weird, so no big surprise. Thankies!

**Solodancer789:** Well, we cleared THAT up, so this is all good… thanks!

Chapter Four Review Responses:

**Angelinajfan322:** That is a cool pen name! (At least, I think you mean Angelina Jolie, right?) Anyway, thanks. I don't know if a soap opera is what I was aiming for… but I was aiming for the separate plots, so I don't mind. Thanks!

**Rose: **I can totally tell you read that chapter. Anyway, thanks, I hated her guts except "Terra," too. She was cool in that. Actually I liked her in the one where she came back, too. Or most of it. Thanks!

**Misundersoodgrl: **Hee, hee. Whoops, sorry. I sort of forgot to leave previews in, like, all my chapters. But thanks; I have a natural talent for cliffhangers.

**Solodancer789: **Yup, apparently they DID read it! Yay! Jumps around and crashes into things with glee So, thanks a lot for the bio thing, too! Those are fun!

**Blonde shadowcat: **Thanks! I like my OC's, too, and I liked my plot… but then again, I WROTE it. I should know, this story is imprinted into my mind!

**Meangenius: **Um, genius, that was solodancer, but whatever. There is NOTHING wrong with eating mustard. I do that all the time with ketchup. It tastes great, thank you very much! No, but seriously, thanks for reviewing!

**Princess Angel Rose: **Yeah, you can bet he's an idiot. And I guess you found out the Terra deal. Thanks for telling me! And reviewing!

Chapter Five Review Responses:

**Aninnymous: **Well, I like bringing back to life. And did you end up liking it? I hope so! Yeah, I noticed the wildfire, too! Yay! Thanks for reviewing!

**Rose: **I know! You sounded so funny in this review. I love your long reviews! And I also love drama! Thanks!

**Misundersoodgrl: **Thanks! Um, I don't know what you're talking about unsigned reviewer, but whatever. I don't think it's important. Yeah, Terra betrayed them (as you know)!

**Blonde shadowcat: **Thanks! I think you read the other chapters… yeah, it's a safe bet…

**Warprince2000: **And so it begins… well, whatever, thanks for reviewing anyway!

**Solodancer789: **I was at my friend's house. She saw your review and CRACKED UP! It was pretty funny. Yeah, that was an exciting chapter, wasn't it? Lol. Thanks!

Chapter Six Review Responses:

**Aninnymous: **No, it wasn't, and yes, you found out! Thanks!

**Rose: **I just realized what you meant… but no, the RobStar fluff wasn't over for the story! And yes, BBRae rocks! Yeah, Terra is pretty much all ass.

**Jjangel9325232: **Whoa, did you need that many numbers? Lol. Thanks!

**Misundersoodgrl: **Well, I guess you understood the princess part by now! Thanks!

**Blonde shadowcat: **Again, I guess you understand it now! Thanks!

**Solodancer789: **Yup, me too! Yeah, it is strange, but I needed some spark in the Goth's life, you know? Thanks!

**Warprince2000: **Thanks! I updated!

Chapter Seven Review Responses:

**Aninnymous: **Ha, ha, lol! I am always delayed by reading or writing fanfics, though, so don't be too pissed! Thanks for loving the story and reviewing!

**Blonde shadowcat: **And it isn't usually exciting? **sobs **no, just kidding! Thanks!

**Solodancer789: **Yup, he's dead, all right! Yay! Thanks!

**Meangenius: **Because I do. You got a problem with that? Anyway, your thoughts are mine exactly! Thanks!

**Warprince2000: **Thanks!

**Misundersoodgrl: **Well, yeah, but it's a classic! I needed some excitement!

**Princess Angel Rose: **Sorry again, and thanks for reviewing, but you stopped! Hey! What was that all about? Whatever, thanks!

Chapter Eight Review Responses:

**Aninnymous: **Don't mind if I do! Lol.

**Blonde shadowcat: **Well, of course they did! What did you expect? He, he. Anyway, I know, poor Raven! Thanks!

**Warprince2000: **Thanks!

**Misundersoodgrl: **Um, I think we already figured out you thought you were reviewing someone else on this, so whatever… but thanks anyway!

**Solodancer789: **I know! Poor Raven! I updated! Thanks!

**Meangenius: **Sorry about Azerath, I changed what I could. Kweenie is cool! Slade? Good? Hah, that's funny.

Chapter Nine Review Responses:

**Anonymous: **Yeah, thanks! The sequel is coming soon! It's going to be really good!

**Misundersoodgrl: **Oh, it's okay. I don't care, I still liked having a review!

**Blonde shadowcat: **Oh, great. Here we go again. Hyper off Mentos… I have to stop before I am too! gags Um, shutting up now. Thanks!

**Jjangel9325232:** Thanks! I guess you know the ending now!

**Solodancer789: **Second thoughts! Yay! Well, considering she ended up murdering him, I'd call it second thoughts… thanks!

Chapter Ten Review Responses:

**Meangenius: **Philip is dead! Ha! No feeding my internal organs to him today! I heart cliffies! Bye!

**Shadowfirethedemonchild: **Well, I already said my opinion, but whatever. Not much happiness! Thanks for reviewing!

**Warprince2000: **Thanks!

**Misundersoodgrl: **See me? I am being happy! Yay! Happiness!

**Blonde shadowcat: **Thanks! Yeah, I think you can get hyper off Mentos too, now. Me and my friend did it…

**Solodancer789: **I used your idea! Yay! Happiness! Thanks!

Chapter Eleven Review Responses:

**D-I-WaRrIa: **You didn't review after this! I am so hurt! Well, not really. Thanks for that review – I know I do update fast… Keepin' it real!

**Meangenius: **Sue your butt off? Hey, that's my line! Thanks!

**Blonde shadowcat: **Throttle Philip? Don't we all? Thanks!

**Solodancer789: **My blue flowers are still intact!

**Warprince2000: **Thanks!

**Pookey: **I love praise! I love my pairings! I love updating fast! I love reviews! But most of all I love your pen name!

Chapter Twelve Review Responses:

**Meangenius: **You do? I return your ardor if that's true, but I didn't do anything!

**Solodancer789: **Beautimous, indeed!

**Warprince2000: **Thanks!

**Kitty: **I finished it! Don't you love me? Yay for me!

**Pookey: **Well, I think I got to the slow and painful death thing quite on my own! Thanks for the offer, though, I'm sure you were with me in spirit… Ha! I will join you in the murder of the Teen Titans dude! (Um, just kidding! If you're reading this, Teen Titans dude, I promise I am…)

Chapter Thirteen Review Responses:

**Solodancer789: **Hey, give me some slack here… I was dead bored! Lol. Thankies!

**Oxfordgirl13: **I tried not to! And yes, I updated ) so love me!

**Kt: **Thanks! I wrote the fourteenth chapter! And the fifteenth, sixteenth, etc… anyway, thanks!

**Warprince2000: **Thanks!

**Dragontwistr: **As I said, Philip is original, I did make him up. I just had some weird ideas in my head. Yeah, I bet he is burning up by now!

Chapter Fourteen Review Responses:

**Blonde shadowcat: **I love being awesome! I am happy he's dead, too! Yeah, I guess I did make a lot of chapters, and I thought the ending was pretty fun, too. Thanks!

**Solodancer789: **I know it is such a terrible crime to update fast. I'm so glad you forgive me -) and I'm glad there are no disses! Thankies!

**Pookey: **Don't like Terra? You're reading the wrong story. Can't you tell we are all OBSESSED with how glorious she is? No, just kidding. You're DEFINITELY reading the right story!

**Meangenius: **Star is always a genius! Philip is always an idiot! And how could you forget about Slade? Dear sister, do you suffer from some sort of disease I am unaware of? oO… No, kidding again. Thanks!

Chapter Fifteen Review Responses:

**Pookey: **Hah! Terra died! A painful one! I mean, that comet of power thing HAD to hurt.

**Meangenius: **Feel sorry for Terra? EXCUSE ME? WHO CARES ABOUT WHO KICKS HER BUTT, I ASK YOU??? I DEMAND TO KNOW! TERRA MUST DIE! Oh, wait… she already did. I knew that. Anyway, thankies!

**Warprince2000: **Thanks!

**Blonde shadowcat: **Sure is! And thanks! And I know, but Beastboy did end up saving their lives, after all. I think that pays me back, yes?

**Solodancer789: **I know! My last chapters were longer… anyway, thanks!

Chapter Sixteen Review Responses:

**Blonde shadowcat: **Um, that was a little short, but awe is right! Thanks!

**Meangenius: **You are going to LOVE the sequel!

**Warprince2000: **Thanks!

**Solodancer789: **Yes, I know, they kissed! HOORAY! YIPPEE! Not end of story! This is, though!

**Savi: **I don't mind that you didn't review before… but thanks for reviewing now! Please review my sequel, too!

Chapter Seventeen Review Responses:

**Warprince2000: **Thankies!

**Meangenius: **It's really annoying to not use contractions, but I remember that, and it works, apparently, so thankies! (Yeah, I meant leader.)

**Storm90: **Thanks a bunch of noodles and fries! (I have no idea why I said that, but thanks!)

**Spergirl: **No killing off Beastboy! I'm glad I inspired you… I'd read it, only you were kind of anonymous, so I didn't know who you were. Thanks for calling me Kweenie, it makes me feel so good! People pay attention! Yay!

**Savi: **Thankies a bunch of noodles and fries! (See above to Storm90.)

**Solodancer789: **Thanks! I don't care about your anonymity (wow, I think I spelled that right), and I guess I cleared up that stuff, so thankies!

Chapter Eighteen Review Responses:

**Pookey: **Yeah, you were right! Only you weren't first. But you were still right! Yay for you!

**Oxfordgirl13: **You're right, too. I messed up on that, but you are right, so I'm going to give you credit! Yay! I mean, you didn't win the dedication, but you still got it right o) (That's a guy with a clown nose, just so you know. I just made him up.)

**Warprince2000: **Thankies a bunch of noodles and fries! (Just figure that out. It doesn't make any sense, but whatever.)

**Blonde shadowcat: **Yep, I sure am! Only you weren't first, but you got it right, so nice job! P

**Dragontwistr: **Corny yet cute, so whatever! And yes, he will die eventually! In the sequel!

**Metal-Dude #522:** I answered that, and it was kind of surprising, but whatever. Thanks for reviewing!

**Counterpoint: **Oh, thanks a ton of potato chips! (I am having an obsessive interest right now in thanking people by means of food, it's not just you.)

**Solodancer789: **Well, it was kind of wrong, but right at the same time (because I totally screwed up on that question.) So thanks!

**Savi: **Merry X-Mas back! And you won! Yay!

Chapter Nineteen Review Responses:

**Warprince2000: **Thanks! I am honored that I got a slightly different review!

**Pookey: **Thanks so much! Sorry the Cy thing was a little complicated, but whatever. I'm glad you think I'm a good writer, that makes me so happy! I am going to start crying out of happiness! :( I am crying! Ahh! Thanks!

**Solodancer789: **That was my favorite part, too! Cool! Well, it's for obvious reasons. One of them being GIRL POWER! YAY! Um, insane person again. Or maybe just the riot person, but whatever.

**Savi (WITLTLI): **Wow, I think that was the most hilarious review I have ever read… um, well, I'm taking a short break before the sequel, so I'll check out your story!

**Meangenius: **Yeah, that was just a power that he always had. Sorry I didn't make that very clear. Yeah, that part was fun, too, I thought it was cool that Raven listened to him even though she hated his guts right then. And she BELIEVED him.

**_If I wasn't listening to a way cool new playlist on my computer while I wrote that, I WOULD BE SO BORED! Thank me for taking all this time to answer you, mostly for the second time!_**

**_NOTICE: Check back onme around Christmas time. My sequel should be started by then. Still, I want to take a break and have a life for a while. You know, be with my friends, hang out... not that I'll be hanging out in Florida at Disney World and stuff... actually I am, but hey, I'm not going alone! Anyway, expect it by then. I'll be R&Ring my R&Rer's stories! Bye!_**

PS: Want another DEDICATION? Go back to CHAPTER NINETEEN and answer the QUESTIONS AT THE TOP. I'm basically ASKING YOU IF I SHOULD CHANGE MY PEN NAME. Just answer them, and you will WIN a DEDICATION if you answer them FIRST.

Luvin' ya always,

Kweenie


End file.
